Slow Ride
by Upsgirl88
Summary: "5 years was a long time. It was a long time to spend so close to a gorgeous woman who he thought about sexually but had never touched. Daryl often wondered if Carol thought about him that way too. He felt very confident that she did, but she had this way of making you think one way in a certain moment and then making you question everything you believed about her the next."
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Since I missed updating the last couple of days I have big plans! If all goes well I will update both Paradise and the Great Outdoors today- on top of this new fic I have started. This one was something very different when I wrote it as a McReedus and I was so nervous about how it would be received - but those who read it were wonderfully supportive. In this case it's going to be a bit different, yet again, with respect to Daryl mostly. AUs have more freedom as to Daryl's personality because without the ZA he might have been a different version of what we see on our screens - especially if he had friends like Carol, Rick and some of the others in his life. I have personally never bought into the Daryl as a virgin perspective, though it does make for some good smut :) But I haven't often made him a real dog either sooooo we're gonna give it a try. If he's too OOC - my apologies. But this fic will be sweet, sexy and fun so I hope you'll stay with me. I'm curious what y'all think of the set up so far. Hope you enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 1**

"Oh my God… his accent," Carol gushed, as they left the front desk and headed up the stairs to their rooms.

"It's not that great… Can barely understand half of what he says," Daryl grumbled, ushering her up the stairs first. They were in Scotland - everyone had a cool accent.

"Did you see that red hair?" she swooned. "It's like Abe's. And there are gingers like that everywhere here." Daryl rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to smack her ass as she climbed the steps in front of him. "Hey, stop," she squealed. "I should have known better than to go first," Carol added. She really should have, Daryl thought, it certainly wasn't the first time it had happened. The first few years they had known each other he'd kept his hands to himself, but they had gotten much closer in the past year and a flirty, teasing touch now and again wasn't out of the question.

Their rooms were in the same wing of the castle, both overlooking the gorgeous Loch. Daryl's room was called Caithness. He picked it because it reminded him of Katniss from the Hunger Games, though he was likely pronouncing it wrong anyway. That and the fact it was one of the superior rooms as opposed to a standard. Carol was staying in the Breadalbane room, which was also a superior with a 4 post bed. He figured she would like the overly romanticized room he booked for her – it suited her style.

"This one's yours," Daryl said, stopping in front of her door. "Come find me once you're settled, let me know what you think." She nodded and he left her to enter alone, making his way further down the hallway to his own room.

Daryl was surprised when Carol agreed to fly from Atlanta all on her own and spend a week in Scotland with him. She liked being home, in her own space, with her routines, her job, their friends. He was fully prepared to turn on every bit of charm he had, (which was limited at best but luckily he knew Carol had a soft spot for his puppy dog eyes), and talk her into coming with him. Daryl actually planned on dropping to his knees and begging – if it came to that.

He'd been thinking about it since Merle won the week long hunting trip to Scotland in the deer hunting magazine he subscribed to. He knew Merle wouldn't want to hang around for an extra week to do some sightseeing. His brother was all about the hunt - and after that he was done. The trip was all expenses paid but it had taken Daryl almost 6 months to save enough to pay for a second week for himself and Carol. He already had a decent sized nest egg - but he wanted this trip to be special so he'd saved every penny and planned to spare no expense.

The first week had been incredible and he'd really enjoyed spending time with his brother. The guides that took them out hunting Red Stag had been extremely impressed by their skills and they had each shot a stag by the end of the second day. Luckily they had a few more tags left within the group of them and Daryl was able to take down two more, while Merle only got one - but it was the biggest of the bunch. But Daryl hoped the second week of the trip would be something even more memorable.

Much to his delight Carol had agreed right away when he suggested it, saying she had always wanted to visit Scotland and see the beautiful countryside. He'd been planning the trip ever since, researching castles to stay at and local activities. The castle he selected was known as "The Black Castle" but the real name was Barcaldine Castle. There were many huge castles with several rooms or quaint cottages on Castle grounds they could have rented. But there was something about this one that really appealed to him. It wasn't huge, only 6 rooms, but it was big enough to give them lots of space from the staff, with spacious grounds to explore and a Loch view. It was only 100 miles North of Glasgow, which meant they could still make a day trip into the large city. The castle itself was out in the country, located near a small village, with the Town of Oban, a popular tourist location, not too far away.

Daryl entered his room. It was stunning. The room was a strange contrast of new and old, with all the luxuries of the modern world, set in the décor of 17th century Scotland. It was odd to see a flat screen TV and blu ray player amidst the luxurious antique style.

Something about being away from home made Daryl open his suitcase immediately and put away his clothes, toiletries, and all the other stuff he'd brought on the trip. Once everything was situated to his liking and he was feeling more homey, he wandered to the window to check out the view. They had arrived late and it was already dark, so he couldn't see much more than the moon reflecting on the Loch, but it was enough. It was gorgeous.

Daryl sat for a moment in the turret and thought about Carol. She was his best friend, there was no doubt about that. Rick was right up there, but there were huge chunks of time that he was busy with work and family and Daryl didn't see him. They made up for it whenever they got together of course. The thing was, Rick had a wife and a family – he had commitments. Carol was like him, essentially alone and free now that she had finally got completely rid of that fucking oaf she'd been married to. Daryl had never wanted to kill another human being more than he did Ed Peletier. The only thing holding him back was her - he couldn't bear to land his ass in jail and not get to see her whenever he wanted to. Thankfully once Carol had a restraining order in place and Ed had broken it twice and did short stints in the slammer he finally decided to move away. He was a complete fucking moron, but at least he recognized that his obsession with Carol was going to land him in jail for good. So just over a year ago Ed had moved across the country and they had never seen or heard from him since.

5 years ago he'd met Carol when she'd come for drinks with Rick, Lori and some other friends - Abraham, Sasha, Tyreese, Glenn and Maggie. There was a big group of them that hung out quite often and Carol had fit in right away. She was special - he knew it from the day they had met. He recognized that look in her eye the first time he gazed into those beautiful blue pools of emotion - she was a survivor, just like him. They hit it off almost instantly, but in all that time, never once had it strayed beyond friendship. There was a ridiculous amount of flirting between them, to the point that most probably assumed they were already fucking. But for them, it had always been playful fun, nothing more.

5 years was a long time. It was a long time to spend so close to a gorgeous woman who he thought about sexually but had never touched. Daryl often wondered if Carol thought about him that way too. He felt very confident that she did, but she had this way of making you think one way in a certain moment and then making you question everything you believed about her the next.

Daryl was a bit of a dog. Carol knew that. He had one night stands more often than he cared to admit. His relationships were always open, just in case. And it seemed like he would never grow up - never settle down. It was no secret that he really loved sex. Daryl had always lacked the confident and cocky attitude that his brother displayed so easily, but he was pretty proud of his abilities in the sack and was very open about his pride in front of just about anyone, Carol included. He certainly didn't blame her from steering clear of any romance between them. Carol loved him, he knew that. But she loved him as her best friend. Every once in awhile though, Daryl was sure he saw something different in the way she looked at him. Far more often lately since they had spent so much time with just the two of them. Glenn and Maggie had a baby now, Abe and Sasha had one on the way… Tyreese was head over heels for a woman named Karen and they spent a lot of time alone… Even Shane had finally hooked up with a girl named Andrea who he'd been lusting after since high school apparently… Everyone was pairing up and settling down and the group didn't hang out nearly as often as they used to. The one night stands and random women were no longer appealing to him the same way they used to. Even his on again, off again, girlfriend was starting to annoy him deeply.

When Carol agreed to the trip, without any pressure, is when Daryl knew it was time. It was time to take the next step and see what happened. If it didn't go well, they could chalk it up to a bit of fun, fooling around on their vacation and go back to being just friends when they got home. If it did go well… Daryl had no sweet fucking clue where it would take them.

Carol didn't know it, but the last two months he'd been completely celibate. The moment he realized that he wanted to explore their relationship on this trip Daryl cut ties, yet again, with Amanda, his on again off again fling, and avoided putting himself in any situation that might end up with him fucking some nobody, just for a night of sex. Carol knew he'd called it off with Amanda, but she likely had no idea he hadn't fucked a women in more than 8 weeks. Daryl was pretty sure he hadn't masturbated that much since he was a teenager and he masturbated a lot, even when he was still sexually active. Even thinking about it was making his dick hard. But the sacrifice would be worth it when Carol was the woman who ended his drought. If it happened, Daryl thought, starting to question his confidence yet again.

He jumped up. He couldn't wait any longer to talk to her. Daryl wanted to make sure she liked her room, and if all went well… he hoped he would know exactly what her 4 poster bed felt like. He wouldn't push. If it wasn't what she wanted he would know right away - just as soon as he kissed her for the first time.

Daryl stopped at her door and knocked lightly before entering. He wandered inside and found her lying in the middle of her bed. "Sorry," Carol called out. "I just laid down here for a minute and I couldn't get up. It's the most comfortable bed I have ever been in," she sighed.

He walked to the bed and leapt on, flopping down right beside her. She laughed as she bounced. "Oh wow, this is comfortable. I haven't tried mine yet," Daryl admitted. "We might have to switch rooms."

"Not a fucking chance," Carol said, sitting up and looking at him. "I love this room. It's mine," she said possessively.

Daryl chuckled. "But my room has a… what the fuck is that thing called again… oh, right, a turret," he offered.

"You can keep your turret… oh, a turret… like that little part that sticks out and you can sit out there and look at the loch," Carol changed her tune part way through.

Daryl sat up, "you can keep your room. And you can come use my turret anytime you want." His offer was sincere and she knew that.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, while rubbing her neck.

"Here," Daryl said, motioning for her to turn around so he could massage her. He gave her shoulder rubs all the time, but this one was so much different. As he touched her skin and kneaded her muscles gently with his hands all he could think about was moving his mouth to her neck and tasting her.

"Oh that feels good," Carol groaned. The sound of her voice pushed him over the edge. Daryl leaned in and kissed her neck lightly, sucking and flicking out his tongue to sample her. "Oh," she gasped. "What… what are you doing?" Carol asked, turning slightly, but not stopping him. Daryl drew his tongue up her neck to her jaw and kissed her again. She had turned enough that he could reach her mouth, so he began to move along her jaw line. He felt her shiver against him. "Daryl? What are you doing?" she asked softly, still making no move to stop him.

"Do you want this?" he whispered back, hovering just over her lips and leaning his forehead against hers. She made a sound. It wasn't a yes or a no, but more of a whimper. If Carol wanted him to stop she would have ended it by then he decided. But he pressed one more time, just to be sure. "Tell me you don't want this… I'll stop…" When she didn't speak Daryl drew back and looked at her. He could see a lot of emotion in her eyes, confusion, lust, maybe a touch of fear. "Don't be scared," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. Before anything could stop them he covered her lips and kissed her. They were soft and full, just like he'd imagined. But there was something he hadn't expected at all. Carol was trembling. His confident, composed best friend was trembling in his arms. She was the one that was always so completely put together - in any situation. Strong and inspiring in those moments when he was weak and shy.

Daryl stopped and pulled back instantly. "Carol?" he spoke, searching out her eyes again. "What's wrong? You don't want…"

"No," she said quickly. "I do… I do… I do…" Carol repeated, struggling to find the right words. "It's just… I'm not like you Daryl."

"What… does… that… mean…" he asked hesitantly, a bit scared of where she was going.

Carol blushed. He couldn't even remember a time she'd blushed before. They talked about crazy shit and she never blushed. She did things that would embarrass most people and she never, ever blushed. She was too cute and quirky to ever be embarrassed. Why the fuck was she blushing? "I'm not… you know… experienced."

Daryl was struck with a mismatched combination of relief and fear. Everything he'd assumed about her went right out the window. But at the same time it didn't mean nothing would happen between them. He went with his instincts and wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay," he soothed her, feeling Carol relax immediately. He drew back and gave her a smile. "You have no idea how many questions I have right now," he teased her, taking a chance on humour in the tense moment.

Carol returned the smile and Daryl felt relieved again. She took a deep breath, "guess it's now or never. Ask away."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm having serious deja vu back to when I first wrote this as McReedus and I was so worried it was too different and people would hate it. The paranoia has returned, LOL. But it's AU and there's room to make the characters different than we might imagine them on screen. Sorry if Daryl is too off for some - but the story itself is sweet and sexy so hopefully y'all can get past that :)_

 **Chapter 2**

"Before you even ask the answer is no, I'm not," Carol spoke up, with a chuckle.

"Well that's a relief," Daryl replied. "I don't think I've ever fucked a virgin. There's no way I could handle that kind of pressure." Carol had been married for many years - he knew her being a virgin wasn't even in the realm of possibilities, but they joked about it anyway.

"And what makes you assume we're going to fuck, hmm?" Carol replied coyly. There it was again, that easy flirtatiousness that made him believe something that wasn't true.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Daryl asked, going back to his questions, while trying to make his voice as low and sexy as he could.

If he'd affected her composure she was doing a really good job of hiding it. "That's not the type of question I had in mind," she replied, easily dodging answering.

"Okay," Daryl said, thinking of how to phrase his questions and where to begin. "How long has it been?" He figured the last time was a good place to start.

"You don't even want to know," Carol sighed. "I don't even like thinking about how long it's been."

"Tell me," Daryl pressured her, assuming they were talking a few months.

"Years," she spoke. Daryl gasped in shock. "And not just one or two, more like five or six." Doing the math quickly in his head Daryl realized that her ex husband Ed was very like the last man she'd had sex with. It made him angry because Ed was a fucking asshole but at the same time it gave him hope because Carol deserved to be treated right and he would give anything to be the first man to do that for her in a long, long time.

"What? How? Why? How do you survive?" he asked, refocusing on the matter at hand.

"I don't need a man to satisfy my needs," Carol said, crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"What does that even mean?" Daryl sputtered. "Well, I know what it means... Fuck, I've got wood just thinking about it," he admitted, thinking out loud and immediately blushing at his admission, but it didn't embarrass him for long, they were way beyond that now. Daryl didn't have a filter in the best of times, but with Carol there was never one anymore, he said whatever came to mind. "That some kind of feminist statement or something?" he grunted.

"Not at all," she chuckled. "I just mean that I'm not like you. I don't need to have sex for the sake of having sex. If I'm horny, I take care of it by myself. If I'm not, I don't. I don't need sex," she said with emphasis. "That's not to say I don't want it. I'd be lying if I said that. But I'm not going to run out and fuck some random stranger just to get off."

"Don't knock it til you try it," Daryl mumbled. "It ain't awkward if you're gone before they wake up."

Carol rolled her eyes. "See that's where we differ. I wouldn't want to be gone. And I don't want to be with someone who would wake up feeling awkward. Why do you think I've never slept with any of the men I've dated lately?"

"I've never thought about it," Daryl admitted. "I just assumed you were fucking them." He grinned slightly, "And wanted to punch em all in the face cuz I was jealous."

Carol smiled back and shook her head. "Nope. Not one. Nada." She paused and looked at him, "I've never minded being alone. I've been alone most of my adult life. I mean, I was with Ed but he wasn't supportive… There was no real intimacy… So sometimes I get lonely and it's nice to have the companionship of a stranger. Get to know someone a bit, have them hold my hand, let them kiss me. But that's as far as I've been able to go with anyone, in a very long time."

Daryl started to panic. Was that all she would want from him? His desire to fuck her had completely changed from lust driven, yet still coming from a place of love, to a need to be the one who showed her what she'd been missing and ignite something inside her that maybe she had never felt before. "I do understand, I get it cause I know you. I mean, 'course I'm shocked about this intriguing development," he said shooting her a grin. "But I do know the kinda person you are. I know what you love and what you hate, I know when you need me and when you want to be left alone." Daryl scooted closer. "I think that will make me a good lover for you," he said confidently. "But I promise I won't assume to know what ya want. All you gotta do is stop me, okay?"

He watched her suck in a breath. "I really don't think I'm what you want Daryl. I mean, I know I'm the only thing available this week and that's probably why..."

"Stop," he interrupted. Her words stung, but how could he blame her for assuming that with his track record she knew so well. "It's not that, I promise you." It was time to admit the truth. "Ask me when the last time I had sex was," he demanded.

"Pfft," Carol scoffed. "Probably the night before you left the States. You must be getting sooooo antsy by now," she mocked him. Daryl shot her a look. "Okay, fine, when is the last time you had sex?"

"With Amanda..." he started, eliciting an immediate look of disapproval from Carol, knowing they broke up a couple months ago. "Three days before you agreed to come on this trip with me," Daryl finished, looking smugly at her.

"Liar," was Carol's immediate reply. "There's no way you have gone two months without sex."

"I don't need a woman to satisfy my needs," Daryl teased, throwing her words back at her.

"Yes you do," Carol replied, shaking her head. "At least you have as long as I've known you. You're a man - a typical sex crazed man."

"Yeah well I've become very acquainted with my right hand," Daryl smirked. "Sometimes my left, if I'm eating cheesies or need to switch the porno." Carol looked like she was starting to believe him. "I'm serious Carol, it's going on nine weeks now."

"Why?" she asked, looking a bit scared of his answer.

Daryl moved even closer. "Because of you," he whispered, his words coming out smooth and sultry. He wasn't even trying to be a player, it was just coming naturally with her. He wasn't that great at smooth talking anyway, but he did his best when he needed to. Right then though… he didn't need to - all he needed to do was be honest.

He saw Carol shiver and traced a finger down the top of her arm, watching the goosebumps appear in its wake. "I wanted you to be the one to satisfy me. I've been thinking about it for a long time. I've been attracted to you for a while now. When you agreed to come with me, I thought... Nah, I hoped, you felt that way too." Daryl nuzzled her cheek with his and spoke softly in her ear, "I wanted to prove to you that I could give it up and show you you're important to me."

"So this trip... All along you planned to seduce me?" Carol asked.

"I ain't trying to seduce you," he said, pulling back so he could look at her. "I think you feel the same way about me. Tell me you ain't attracted to me," he urged her. Carol didn't speak,

just shook her head lightly. "I just want a chance to see if we would work and I thought it might be easier for you... No, for both of us, if we were away from the real world. Somewhere different and special."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Carol wondered, her brow furrowed with worry.

"I don't know," Daryl answered honestly. "But I'm willing to take a chance. Are you?" He searched her eyes and finally she nodded slowly.

Daryl was about to attack her lips when Carol put out a hand to stop him. "Please remember I'm not what you're used to," she said, holding a hand over his pounding heart. "I don't know how far I can go... How fast. I... I'm scared and I just need this to be slow. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything you need," Daryl replied, putting his hand over hers reassuringly. She nodded again and dropped her hand away, no longer stopping him from moving towards her mouth. He brushed her lips gently, barely touching her, then kissed her softly, testing the waters. Carol responded with a tremble, like she had moments earlier, and it was sexy as hell. Daryl loved the contrast between the confident Carol that he knew, and this innocent, seemingly insecure woman he was kissing.

Daryl parted his lips and tilted his head slightly, finding her mouth again and increasing the pressure. He had wondered, since her admission, what her kisses would be like, but he had nothing to worry about. Even hesitant and shy he could tell Carol was a naturally good kisser.

Maybe it had more to do with their familiarity with one another than anything to do with experience. Daryl took the kiss deeper, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Carol groaned and he felt the little quiver again. It did things to him, that something so simple should never have done. That combined with the sweet taste of her had Daryl completely hard in seconds.

He tugged her into his lap, shifting her body so Carol was straddling him. He slipped his hands around her, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against his body. Daryl knew she could feel his erection and she looked a bit panicked when she realized it. He just grinned at her, his sexy lopsided grin that he she loved. "Kiss me," he said, looking into her eyes. Daryl wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by Carol, now that he already knew what it was like to kiss her.

Carol brushed his cheek with her fingertips, several times, as if she just didn't quite have the nerve to initiate the kiss yet. "Kiss me Carol," he said again, capturing her hand and pressing it flat against his cheek. Slowly she moved in and touched her lips to his. The contact gave her confidence and soon she was kissing him passionately, while Daryl responded encouragingly. He shifted his hips, grinding his erection between her legs. It should have helped relieve a bit of tension, but it just made him ache to fuck her even more. Carol wanted it slow though, and he would have to keep himself in check.

Daryl realized quickly that she was enjoying the feel of him grinding on her. She started to respond, moving with him. He wished they were naked, but there was something very erotic about what they were doing because it was different for him. Typically clothes didn't stay on this long – they were usually off almost instantly. He wanted to touch her skin and feel how smooth it was. But Daryl knew enough about women to realize that there was a very good chance that Carol was going to come just from rubbing herself against him while they kissed. It was fucking hot and Daryl didn't want to do anything to distract her.

He felt her gasp against his mouth and pull away. She tucked her face into his neck and clung to him as her body shuddered with release. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear, "Easy baby, it's okay… shhhh…" Daryl couldn't remember a time he'd been with a woman who got off that easily. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to go down on her, or to finally fuck her and feel her orgasm on his dick. If it was that strong from a little clitoral stimulation what would happen when he found her g-spot and hit it over and over again. Daryl had never been so close to coming in his pants as he was in that moment. If she hadn't finished when she did and continued to grind on him… that combined with the dirty thoughts of everything he wanted to do to her… he would have exploded in no time.

Carol continued to keep her face tucked in the crook of his neck, even after it was obvious her orgasm was over. He soon realized she was either scared, nervous or embarrassed. "Hey," he whispered gently. "That was the sexiest thing I've seen in a long time." He wanted to reassure her, just in case she was feeling self-conscious. "I'm sorry," Carol said finally sitting up and looking at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked in confusion.

"Because I know you want more… and I just… I'm not ready yet… God, Daryl… please don't be mad?" she was searching his eyes and she looked terrified.

He shook his head and pulled her against him. "I told you I would do whatever you want. I ain't mad, not even close." He nuzzled her, "that was amazing. And if that's all I get tonight, it's enough."

"Thank you," Carol said slipping out of his lap. "I'll get better. I mean, I'll get more comfortable," she explained. "It will happen, I just… I just need to take small steps, okay?"

Daryl nodded. He knew what had happened was a pretty big step for her. From what she'd told him it was the first time she'd got off with a man in years. It wasn't sex, but it was something huge for her. He was actually quite happy with how far they had got. It confused him that he felt that way. If any other woman had made him as hard as Carol did and then didn't seal the deal he would have been seriously frustrated. But it was quite the opposite with her.

"I gotta go," he said quickly, standing up and adjusting himself. "This needs to be finished," Daryl said, pointing at the huge tent in his pants.

"Oh God, I really am sorry," she apologized again. "You better be thinking about me," she added. His confident and flirty Carol was back.

"You have no idea how many times I've done that already," he said, grinning at her. "Sweet dreams," Daryl added, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek.

He practically ran down the hall after her door closed. Daryl couldn't get his cock in his hand fast enough. His pants were around his ankles by the time he flopped into bed, pleased that his mattress was as comfortable as hers. It certainly didn't take long as he stroked himself thinking about stripping Carol naked and licking every inch of her body, making her soaking wet, then plunging his cock deep inside her. That was all it took and he was done.

Daryl actually wondered if he might be premature the first time they actually fucked. He'd never gone this long without sex since he first started having it in high school and boning Carol was going to be like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Daryl cleaned up and stripped off his clothes, climbing in bed to drift off while thinking about more things he wanted to do to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol wandered slowly down the hall with two mugs of hot coffee. She felt strange about what had happened the night before, but she couldn't quite place the feeling. It wasn't embarrassment. While she knew there could be a moment or two of embarrassment during their encounters she wasn't actually embarrassed about her experience, or lack thereof and she certainly wasn't ashamed of the choices she had made. It was more of a concern that the longer it took for her and Daryl to actually have sex, the higher likelihood he would realize she wasn't what he wanted.

And while she certainly didn't want to lose him, Carol was not willing to compromise her own feelings just to keep a man. She had done that for too many years with Ed, allowing herself to to be abused both mentally and physically all because she didn't think she could survive without him.

The crazy part about this situation with Daryl was, she honestly couldn't sort out her feelings and wouldn't know what or how much she was ready for until they were in the moment. The next time things heated up she could decide she was ready, or she could completely panic, or she could calmly end it where she needed to like she had the night before. It was all a crap shoot really. Carol realized she needed to sort it out, and soon. She needed to get control - of herself.

The only thing she truly knew for sure at that point was that she was very attracted to her best friend and she had thought about fucking him more often than she cared to admit. Daryl was funny, charming, lovable and incredibly sexy, but she knew him, too well, and that was part of the problem. He was a man whore, in no uncertain terms. Daryl loved sex. He loved women, particularly ones who were sexy and flexible from what she'd seen... and also… Adventurous. Carol really didn't fit his mold - at all.

The next aspect of the problem was that Daryl would never lie to her, she knew that and would stake the life of anyone she loved on it being true. So when he said the night before he hadn't had sex in almost 9 weeks and told her why, and when he said he would do whatever she wanted or needed... Carol believed him. She knew he wasn't making things up to have his way with her. Perhaps with other women, but not with her. Their friendship had and always would come first, and that friendship was rooted in trust and honesty.

"So where the fuck does that leave me?" she whispered to the empty hallway. Carol pushed the thoughts away and prepared to enter Daryl's room. She awkwardly managed to hold both mugs in the same hand, freeing the other to knock. She waited a few moments and tried again, still he didn't answer. She tried the handle and found it open, so she let herself. The moment she was inside it became apparent why he hadn't answered - Daryl was showering.

Carol smiled and crept into the room. She set the mugs down on his table and paused for a moment. She listened and quickly realized he was singing. She snuck closer to the bathroom and noticed the door was half open. Carol pressed her back up against the wall and leaned her ear close to the door. Daryl really didn't have a great singing voice but he stayed somewhat on tune… sometimes. It only took her a second to realize what he was belting out, "slow ride, take it easy. Slow ride, take it easy. Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin' one more time. Hold me, roll me, slow ridin' woman you're so fine. Woo..." Carol felt her body flush listening to the sexy words he was singing. It wasn't the first time she had heard him sing suggestive lyrics.

Carol decided she would go sit in the turret and drink her coffee, but as she passed the open door she glanced in and froze. Daryl wasn't just soaping things up in the shower, there was far more going on. Holy fuck, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to erase the sight of him pumping his dick in time to the song he was singing. It was no use, there was already an aching throb between her legs and a stirring low in her belly.

She opened her eyes and her knees instantly went weak. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the show that Daryl had no idea he was putting on for her. If he turned his head he would easily spot her, so Carol stepped to the side where she had a full view but could hide behind the door a bit. As she moved she could feel a slipperiness between her legs, drawing attention to the part of her most effected by Daryl's activities.

As she watched Carol's hand instinctively drew closer to her area of pleasure and before she realized what she was doing her hand was tucked down the front of her pants, fingers seeking out the moisture like a magnet connecting with metal. She was touching herself and panting with desire, watching Daryl move his hand up and down his shaft. This is so wrong, her mind interrupted. So wrong... But it feels so good. And look at him, he's fucking perfect. But what if he catches you? Do you really care when it feels this good? You'd never live it down. You'd be mortified. It could ruin your chances with him if you're too embarrassed... That was the kicker. Carol quickly pulled her hand out. She stared at her fingers, sticky and glistening with her own desire. Now what? She thought, holding her hand out like it was disgusting as musky odor hit her nose.

She looked around in panic. She knew she had a more sensitive nose than most people, but if Daryl somehow caught a whiff... He would know exactly where her hand had been. She bolted for the door, raced to her room, right into her own bathroom. She turned on the tap and grabbed the bar of soap, working up a lather. After she rinsed she sniffed her hands and repeated the process twice more before she was satisfied. Then she raced back down the hall and into his room, thankful she could still hear the shower running.

She grabbed her coffee mug from the table, looked straight ahead and walked to the turret. She was staring out at the beautiful scenery when Daryl came into the room whistling. Carol turned and immediately wished she hadn't, he was completely naked, not even a towel in hand. "Oh God," she squeaked, turning her head back to the window.

"Carol? Geez, you fucking scared me," Daryl said in shock. "How long you been here?"

"Oh, Uh... Just a minute or two," she stammered, over her shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that at the right angle she could see his reflection in the glass.

"Hmm, too bad, you could have joined me in the shower," Daryl teased. "Helped me... Nevermind."

Carol could see he had pants on so she turned, "helped you what? What were you doing in the shower?"

He wandered over, shirtless, and sat beside her in the turret. "Honestly? After last night... I swear I get a fuckin boner every time I think about it." Carol blushed. "Don't, it was beautiful. And I ain't pressuring you, please don't think that, I just... I'll wait, but I ain't gonna pretend I don't want you with everything I've got every time I think about you."

Carol let her eyes wander over his bare shoulders and chest. With a trembling hand she reached out and touched his warm skin. She couldn't control the shake, until he covered her hand with his own, right over his heart. She could feel his heart pounding as hard as hers was and she liked the feel of it thudding against her palm. Would it really be that bad to do this slow? To take the time to enjoy simple things like the feel of each other's heartbeat and let the tension build?

The truth was, it didn't matter if it was good or bad, it was simply necessary. If she was going to feel comfortable having sex with Daryl she needed to feel comfortable being intimate with him. Carol also reminded herself that she needed to be in control of her hormones and impulses when they were close or she could easily just give in to him. When simply touching his bare chest made her body flush from head to toe she knew she was bordering on losing her grip.

Carol set her coffee down and took a deep breath, still enjoying the feel of his heartbeat. "One step at a time, okay?" she said, meeting his lusty eyes. She proved her point by kissing him. It wasn't a friendly kiss by any means, it was more one of those kisses that usually leads to more. It was warm and wet, deep and passionate, and conveyed desire, but it ended. And it ended because Carol needed it to before she passed the point of no return. She took a minute to regain her composure. Never in all the time she'd know him did she feel so... Shaky, around Daryl. Being intimate with him was beautiful, magical even, but it was also terrifying and left her with far too many questions - questions she hated she was asking herself.

"Was that okay?" Carol asked softly, sharing her self-doubt with him, simply because she couldn't keep it to herself. Especially when he was always the one she talked about her insecurities with and vice versa. She was always giving him advice and keeping him calm and he was always there to support her in anything she did. It struck Carol that there were very few things in this world that terrified her anymore and this was something he was good at, but truly scared her. But they helped each other survive all the other crap in their lives and Carol was confident they would get her through this together too.

"Are you asking if the kiss was okay? Or the fact you stopped?" Daryl wondered. Carol blushed as he adjusted himself.

"The former," she replied, picking up her coffee for a distraction.

"Do you think you're not a good kisser?" Daryl asked.

"Well... No. But maybe not to you..." Carol answered honestly. She was pretty sure the kiss was good for him, but she had this annoying need for confirmation that she suspected would haunt her at every step of their relationship.

Daryl smiled, "you need me to say it. You need me to tell you that you're an amazing kisser and you taste incredible and you do something with your tongue that makes me fucking crazy like no other woman has ever done to me?"

"Yeah?" Carol said shyly.

Daryl nodded, "don't doubt yourself. Sometimes when it's new… you have to learn how to kiss... Figure out what the other enjoys, but it's not like that, it's like you already know what I want."

"Well, don't go thinking that's going to extend to other areas," Carol replied.

"Pfft," Daryl scoffed. "Don't matter if it does or not, but I have a feeling you might surprise yourself." He looked at her for a minute. "You're scared because I have more experience than you, and you think I like to be wild and crazy and adventurous right?" Daryl asked her. Carol nodded in confirmation. "But what you're giving me is all those things... Don't you see that?" Carol shook her head this time, unsure of where he was going. "What's more wild and adventurous than something different? You're different than what I'm used to, that's true, but I can honestly say I ain't been this excited about sex in a very long time."

"Oh," she whispered, letting his words hang in the air. It made sense and was comforting, but still didn't completely dispel the voice in her head that wanted to reply with, 'you think that now, but will you just be disappointed after?'

Daryl must have sensed the doubt creeping in, "come on, let's go have breakfast and figure out what we're going to do today." He stood and finished getting dressed. They both took their coffee mugs downstairs to the dining area and sat at a table.

"Are we the only ones here?" Carol asked quietly.

"Yes, it's just us this week," Daryl replied.

"Unless someone else books..." Carol said.

"Nope, not possible," Daryl said with a smile. "It's completely booked up."

"Huh?" Carol was confused at first, but it started to sink in. "You didn't? You booked the entire castle? Daryl, that must have cost a fortune."

He shrugged, "it's just a small castle, but it's all ours my Queen." He did some gallant flutter with his hand and Carol laughed. "I got a pretty good deal, honest," Daryl added. He knew she would be upset if he spent all his savings just for a little extra privacy. "I just wanted it to be special, ya know?" It was one of the first moments she'd noticed a little insecurity from him. He'd been so cool and calm through their talks and of course the intimate moments they had shared, but right then it was his turn to look for her approval. It wasn't huge but it brought on a great sense of relief for her. The reciprocity of their relationship was still there - just like it always had been. It felt normal for the first time in a while.

"Pretty romantic," Carol teased him, with a flirty grin. It worked and he instantly relaxed again. "But seriously, thank you," she added just to make sure he knew she was appreciative. She was still gazing into his eyes when their host appeared with breakfast. He set the plate on the table in front of her and Carol gasped. "What on earth…"


	4. Chapter 4

The host smiled and waved a hand, "Well Lass, here we have a full English breakfast for you…. bacon, eggs, square sausage, black pudding, tattie scones, fried tomato's, baked beans and toast." He set a bottle down on the table, "and of course some HP Brown sauce to go with it." He smiled, "is there anything else I can get you?" Carol shook her head and the man left.

"Okay, my first question is why did he call is an English breakfast if we're in Scotland?" Carol whispered, once he was out of sight. "And who the fuck can possibly eat all of this?" she hissed.

Daryl shrugged, "can't help you with the first one, but I know I'll be eatin' every bite."

He picked up the bottle of sauce, "what I need to know is what part this stuff goes on?"

"You're not actually going to try that are you?" Carol looked shocked.

"Come on, you're not?" Daryl shook his head sadly. "Where's your sense of adventure? Your respect for… ya know… culture? Come on, try some," he teased her.

Carol gave him one of her best looks. "We live in the south and you don't see me eating chicken and waffles with a side of grits and fried okra now do you?"

"Oh God, you should," Daryl groaned dramatically. "That's good shit Carol. Seriously good shit." He held the lid tight and shook the bottle. "Okay, so it's made by HP who have the whole steak sauce thing going on at home, so I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say you put in on your meat," He squirted some on the sausage, then dipped his finger in to taste it. "Wow, that's actually really good," he said, surprised.

"And what if it wasn't?" Carol laughed. "Were you just gonna skip the sausage?"

Daryl ignored her and dipped his finger in again, "Here, try some." He poked his finger towards her mouth and she backed away. "Oh come on," he pressed her. "Just a little taste, it's good." She cautiously leaned forward and sniffed the sauce. "What is with women smelling food first?" he muttered. He waited and watched her dart her tongue out and sample a tiny bit.

"Oh, it's kinda like molasses flavored," Carol responded. "Not bad." He waved his finger at her to finish it. "Oh fine," she sighed, taking his fingertip in her mouth and sucking it off.

Daryl looked at her with a sexy grin as he slowly drew his hand back. "Oh stop," she rolled her eyes. "You have such a dirty mind."

"What? I didn't say anything," Daryl acted innocent, as if her sucking his finger didn't make his cock start to swell in his pants. "You're the one with the dirty mind Peletier." She stabbed a potato, put it in her mouth and glared at him while she chewed. It was a perfect exchange of flirty banter between them and one of the things Daryl loved most about their relationship.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, while they ate. "I have tomorrow planned and it's a surprise, but it's supposed to rain later today, so I didn't wanna plan too much."

"Hmm," Carol shrugged. "I wouldn't mind going for a walk, checking out the grounds. Maybe taking a drive into the little village that we came through if it rains?"

"Works for me," Daryl replied. He did end up finishing everything on his plate and picked at hers as well. She didn't eat much, but he knew she wasn't a breakfast eater anyway. He often saw her with smoothies or yogurt and not much more first thing in the morning.

After grabbing sweaters from their rooms they headed outside to explore, walking along the shore of the Loch first. "Did you know that if you can get a rock to skip at least 3 times you can make a wish?" Daryl asked, picking up a rock and trying to skid it across the top of the water. It was something he'd remembered as a kid when they would skip rocks across the pond near the house.

"Oh yeah?" Carol played along, picking up a smooth rock of her own and flinging it. It skipped twice. "Ohhhh so close," she laughed.

"What would you wish for?" he asked, trying a second time with no luck.

"Can't tell you. You know wishes don't come true if you share them," Carol said matter of factly.

"I thought that only counted after you make them," Daryl replied throwing a third rock.

"Hmm, maybe, but I don't want to risk it," she said, watching her rock skip 4 times. "See, if I had told you, might have lost that one I just made." She wandered ahead and Daryl watched the sway of her hips and stared at her ass for a minute. The woman could seriously rock a pair of jeans. She looked sexy even dressed in a comfy pair of faded blue jeans and a zip up fitted hoodie. He was used to seeing her dressed professionally for work, or in comfy sweats when they hung out. This comfortable, casual look wasn't something he seen often, but was always something he'd loved. It didn't matter much what he was doing, his wardrobe didn't really change. It was typical attire as he sported an old pair of Levi's and plain black long sleeved tee shirt, under a sweater he'd owned for longer than he cared to remember. If it was warmer it would have been something sleeveless of course, but the pants would be the same. Daryl trotted after her, catching up just before she disappeared into the adjacent woods.

"I like it here," Carol commented quietly as he joined her. "It's peaceful. And beautiful. And private," she turned and smiled at him. "Thank you again for that part."

Daryl shrugged. "Just means I can do this whenever I want to," he circled her body and drew her close. "Worth every penny," he added, kissing her softly. As usual, a simple, innocent kiss did potentially embarrassing things to his body. It only got worse when Carol kissed him back passionately.

A strange sound caught his attention. Carol must have heard it too as she backed away slowly and they looked at each other curiously. "Is that rain?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Oh shit," Daryl said, grabbing her hand. "Run."

They took off out of the forest, trying to stay ahead of the sheet of rain heading for them. It was absolutely useless though, the rain was coming too fast. By the time they were running along the shores of the lake it had already caught them. Daryl felt his clothes sticking to his body as the drops pelted them. Carol started to slow and eventually stopped. He watched her look up into the sky and let the water land on her face. She was smiling and looked absolutely beautiful. "Might as well embrace it," she spoke loudly over the rush. Still looking up, eyes closed she reached a hand out, asking him to join her.

Daryl took her hand and Carol pulled him close. They stood by the loch, in each other's arms, faces tilted towards the sky. She was laughing and the sound was infectious. He opened his eyes and studied her. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, brushing water off of it futilely. Finally she looked at him and gave him one of her perfect smiles, "We should probably get inside, huh?" Daryl nodded and they walked quickly back to the castle.

When they got to Carol's room he followed her inside. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously. "Aren't you going to go get dry clothes on?"

"Don't you have a couple fluffy white robes in here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carol said, shivering. "I do."

"Holy fuck, you're shaking," Daryl said, noticing her body quivering. He hadn't felt the cold himself because he was too focussed on her. "Get your clothes off and I'll run you a bath," he said, heading into her large bathroom and straight for the tub. It was a large, deep old style tub and he turned on the water, found the right temperature and put in the plug. There was an assortment of liquid bubble bath bottles so he picked one up and poured in a generous amount. He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a bubble bath so he hoped he hadn't put too much soap in.

She entered the bathroom wearing one of the robes he'd mentioned. "Almost ready," Daryl said, pointing to the half full tub with a thick layer of sudsy bubbles.

"What about you?" Carol asked, eying him.

Daryl had no idea what she meant. Did she want him to leave? Was she concerned about his wet clothes? Or was it an invitation to join her? He liked the last idea, though he suspected it wasn't what she meant. But could he convince her it was a good idea? "Oh did you want me to join you?" he asked innocently.

Carol flushed immediately and stammered, "Uh… I … um… that's not… well… uh… if you want…." She looked rather shocked. "But, let me get in first okay? And no peeking," she ordered.

Daryl closed his eyes and waited a few seconds before taking a look. The robe was a puddle on the floor and Carol was standing in the tub, her back to him, about to sink into the hot water. Her ass was round and perfect, just like he'd always pictured it. It made him want to grab it and squeeze, see what it felt like naked in his hands. She turned slightly and he quickly shut his eyes again, trying not to get caught. "Okay, I'm in," she said. Daryl opened his eyes to see her in the tub, surrounded by bubbles. "I'll close my eyes now while you get in."

Daryl was already undressing before she finished speaking, pulling off wet, sticky layers. He almost slipped on the tiles trying to get his wet socks off. Finally he was naked. She had slid forward, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, leaving plenty of room behind her for him. He jumped in and plopped into the hot water with a splash. It felt so good. He hadn't realized just how chilled he really was.

Daryl stretched out his legs on either side of her, but she was too far away. "You can back up some now," he suggested.

"Oh, right," Carol said sliding herself back just a bit.

"Would you relax?" Daryl laughed, grabbing her shoulders and gently sliding her back even more.

"Sorry, didn't want to sack you or something," she said, with a chuckle. He smiled, that sounded more like the fun and flirty Carol he knew.

She was tense though, he could feel it in her shoulders. "Are you okay with this?" Daryl asked. He didn't want to get out, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable either. "Yeah, of course," she replied. "It's just a bath, right?"

"Yes, just a bath…." Daryl's voice trailed off. Now if only he could remind his dick of that fact because in only a few minutes in the tub with her, touching her shoulders and knowing she was naked it had become completely hard. Carol shifted and her lower back brushed his erection. Daryl groaned.

"Oh…" she said in surprised. "Oh," Carol repeated, realizing what she'd just bumped into. She glanced back over her shoulder at him, with a look he could only describe as demure. It made his dick hurt – badly. Daryl was starting to wonder if maybe the bath thing wasn't such a good idea. She turned a bit more. It seemed like she wanted something, but wasn't ready to take it, or ask for it. Her eyes wandered in a downcast direction, as if she was looking at his boner, though she couldn't see it through the bubbles. She wanted to touch him, he finally realized. But she was too shy to do it.

"It's okay," Daryl said softly. "Go ahead." His brain was screaming please, please, please, you have no fucking idea how much I want this. Carol hesitated and he reached for her hand under the water, grabbing it and slowly drawing it towards him. She didn't pull away and he knew he was right. Daryl thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest when her hand made contact and her long, slender fingers wrapped around his hard on. She didn't move, just held his dick and avoided eye contact. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I… it's well, it's been a while… I'm probably not gonna be good at this," she mumbled.

"Carol, I'm practically there with you just touching me," Daryl said, and it wasn't far from the truth. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine." She let go for a second and he panicked, thinking she was stopping. But she was just turning to face him, sitting between his legs for better positioning. In a matter of seconds her hand was right back in place and Daryl finally took a breath again.

Beneath the water her hand was trembling, he could feel it on his cock and the sensation was incredible. But it meant she was still scared and he didn't want her to be. He took his hand and put it over hers, steadying her for a moment. And then he started to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft at a nice, easy pace. The second he took his hand away and let her continue on her own his dick throbbed. It felt so incredible to have her stroke him. This wasn't just some woman giving him a hand job. It was Carol. His Carol. She was tentative and shy and it made her so fucking sexy he could barely stand it.

Daryl wondered for a moment if this was a natural progression for her – if she saw it as the logical next step, or if she felt a sense of obligation after she got off the night before. The thoughts didn't last long because he couldn't focus on anything but the feel of her hand slipping up and down his cock. This was not going to take long at all he realized, gripping the sides of the tub with white knuckles. "Oh God," he groaned. "Faster." She sped up and Daryl was so fucking close to losing it… When he felt her other hand cup his nuts he was done. They were barely in her hand a couple seconds before they tightened and he was through. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of release as Carol continued to stroke him, making the orgasm feel even better.

When he finally opened his eyes after she released him Carol was blushing. He didn't think he would ever get used to seeing her like that. "See, told ya you'd be fine. That was incredible," he complimented her, only deepening the blush.

"I'm sorry," Carol said, biting her lip.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing again?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sorry I'm so… awkward and… fuck," she muttered. "I just… oh never mind," Carol cut herself off.

"Tell me," Daryl urged.

"It just feels weird," Carol admitted. "Who ever thought we'd be naked in a bath tub in Scotland together and I'd be giving you a handjob?"

"I've thought about it," Daryl chuckled.

Carol shook her head in amusement. "Why does that not surprise me?" She turned back around, but this time she leaned back against him. He knew it signalled the end for that time. But it was a huge step for her and their relationship. He wrapped her in his arms, leaned back and relaxed, enjoying the feel of her and the warmth of the water.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just a quick note to let you know (in case you hadn't figured it out yet) that this fic is about sex. It's not meant to be Porn without Plot, but the plot is the sexual relationship between the characters. Thanks so much for the encouraging words! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 5**

"You sure you don't want to just go back to your room and change?" Carol asked him as Daryl emerged from her bathroom in the same fluffy white robe she was wearing.

"I've always wanted to stay in a hotel where I could just get naked and throw on one of these," he replied with a smile, snugging the belt. Daryl studied her for a moment. She looked incredibly sexy with her hair wet and tosseled, cheeks rosy, wearing nothing but the bathrobe. "Wanna relax for a bit? Maybe watch a movie or something? We can get dressed later and make that trip into town," he suggested.

"Sure," Carol agreed. "But where do we get a movie?"

Daryl wandered over to the bluray player by her TV. He was pretty sure they had an assortment of movies in the lobby they could borrow, but he checked for a USB port. "Oh perfect," he commented. "Give me a sec and I'll be right back." Carol gave him a curious look as he took off out the door. Daryl returned seconds later with a data stick. "I got tons of stuff on here," he said, holding it up for her to see.

Carol looked shocked, "those aren't pirated movies are they?" She gave him a look.

Daryl gave her a sheepish smile "It's Merle's. He left it with me when he headed home," he explained. "One of his buddies can get everything you can imagine… I know, I know," he added when he saw her look of disapproval. "But everyone downloads shit these days… And if it makes you feel any better I buy all my music on iTunes." Her face softened. "He can get something called screeners around this time of year. Advanced copies of stuff that's still in theatres that they put out for Oscar consideration." He was trying to distract her from the moral issue at hand and get her excited about the options.

Carol smirked at him, "There's porn on that thing, isn't there?"

"Of course," he admitted. "Is that what you want to watch?" Daryl was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he figured it was worth a try.

Carol shrugged, "I was really just proving how well I know you. What options are there?"

"There's this one called Nymphomaniac," Daryl said, he wasn't sure if she was agreeing to porn or not, so he decided to suggest a very adult themed movie as a compromise.

"Oh I have actually heard of that one," Carol said with peeked interest. "A friend of mine saw the first one and told me about some… uh… interesting parts…"

Daryl realized pretty quickly that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for them to watch that particular movie. They were both lying side by side in her bed, wearing nothing but their robes, watching a very sexually graphic movie. He tried to focus on the film and appreciate it for the dark, psychological tale that it was, which worked at first, perhaps because the movie started off with the main character as a child.

By the mid-point of the movie Daryl realized they might as well of just watched one of his porn flicks. "Should we, uh, switch to something else," he muttered awkwardly, as the main character performed oral sex on a man on a train. There was no way he could possibly keep himself in check, watching something like that. His cock was already twitching, and it wouldn't be much longer before it was past the point of no return. It was one thing watching porn with a woman to get in the mood for more, and quite another when the woman may not even want more at the time.

Carol looked at him, somewhat amused, "This bothering you?"

"It's not bothering you?" he asked, assuming she would be extremely uncomfortable by that point.

"Depends on what you mean by 'bothering'," she replied, looking at him in a rather flirty manner.

Daryl wasn't sure how to take her. It was frustrating because usually he could read her so well, but this situation they were in had thrown him for a loop and he was still recovering. "I just thought you might feel…"

"Awkward? Aroused?" Carol finished his sentence.

"A combination of both," Daryl confirmed. Where is this going? He wondered. God, women are so damn confusing sometimes. He hit pause and waited for her to speak.

"You know it's okay for us to feel both," she said. "It's not a bad thing for us to be a little awkward, given the new stuff that's happening. And who wouldn't be aroused watching a movie like this?" Daryl stared back at her, hoping his mouth wasn't gaping like an idiot. How could one woman be so complex? He really thought he had Carol figured out completely before this trip and now it was like he knew her one second and the next she was showing him a beautiful new curve. "I know this is about more than the movie," she said, her tone becoming more serious. "And you know I'm nervous about all of that other stuff… but the only way this is gonna work is if we just let it happen, ya know?" Daryl nodded in understanding. "I'll be honest with you again… I just don't know when I'll be ready. It could be today, it could be tomorrow… It could be in 5 minutes or it might not happen at all this week…" Carol laughed at the look on his face. "Don't worry, chances are pretty good it's one of the first three options."

"So just to confirm, you want to keep watching?" he said with a chuckle, trying to lighten things.

"Only if you do," she replied. "And only if you're gonna relax, instead of being this weird…" Daryl reached out and tickled her, ending her sentence with a girly shriek.

When he hit play again on the movie he was leaning back on the pillow with his arm around Carol , who was leaning on his chest. He tried to remember her words… Just let it happen… and relax, but the movie only got worse (or perhaps better) and now Carol was lying against him and he was as hard as a rock, so ready to give up on the movie and explore what was right beside him. Would she want that? Or was she actually enjoying the movie? Daryl wondered. It wasn't bad, but his attention had wandered and there was no going back.

Slowly he reached for the tie on her robe and loosened it. Carol turned and looked at him, her big blue eyes blinking innocently. Whenever he initiated anything sexual her whole demeanor changed. That confident, flirty woman from only minutes ago was gone and replaced by this intriguing, insecure, nervous person that was somehow even sexier. As Daryl continued to pull at the tie he felt Carol shiver against him, even before he'd exposed any of her bare skin.

She turned back to the TV, ignoring his advances and seemingly focussing on the intense fucking that was happening on screen. It was so strangely amusing that Daryl almost laughed. Somehow watching the graphic sex acts in the movie was easier for her than a little bit of foreplay.

Daryl didn't think his dick could get any harder than it already was, but when he opened her robe, just slightly, and lightly fondled her bare breast it made him throb, almost painfully. Carol wiggled in that I'm-really-turned-on-right-now-so-I'm-practically-squirming sort of way.

He released her breast long enough to open the robe a bit more so he could see what he was feeling. He couldn't hold back the low, deep groan, as he looked over her body, from her perfect, perky breasts, her flat stomach, the sexy curve at her hips, down to the little patch of trimmed hair. Most guys, if they were being honest, would prefer a woman have a full Brazilian, but Daryl really didn't care either way. This seemed more like what he would expect from her and with all the other surprises happening, he really liked that. It wasn't a full on bush, just a nicely groomed area, showing she cared enough to take look after it, but maybe couldn't handle the pain of waxing or hated the constant maintenance of shaving. Or maybe she just preferred it that way. It didn't matter, he just really liked it, so much he trailed his fingers down to touch the tiny curls.

Carol looked at him again, apologetically. At least she didn't actually come out and say sorry this time Daryl thought. He hated that she felt the need to apologize, especially when there was absolutely no reason to do so. "I like it," he said, his voice low, continuing to trail his fingers in the course hair.

She looked surprised, maybe a bit doubtful, but he was pretty sure he caught a little grin as she turned back to the TV. For once in a very long time, Daryl wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Should he slip his hand lower, tease her a bit, get her off with his hand like she had done for him in the tub? Maybe get his tongue down there instead and lick her pussy until she came on his face? Or just check how wet she was and test the waters of actually fucking her, see if she was ready for that? Or maybe, Daryl thought, maybe just touch her body gently and let her watch the last few minutes of the movie, then go from there…

He decided on the latter, even though the last 8 minutes of the movie were the longest 8 minutes of his life. While Carol watched the TV he touched her body, everywhere he could reach with his one hand, except between her legs. If he went down there and she was wet, like he expected she would be, Daryl wasn't sure he could keep control long enough to let her finish the film.

When it was over he groped for the remote and turned off the TV. Carol was still staring ahead, and seemed nervous to look at him. "I can stop if you want," Daryl said softly.

She shook her head. "It's okay," she whispered. Daryl detected a slight wobble in her voice from nerves. He decided to go with the least adventurous of his earlier options and slowly slipped his hand down her body, between her legs. He could feel her tense as his fingers made contact with her sensitive skin and she tightened her legs against his hand.

Daryl stopped moving until she relaxed and let her legs open slightly. He grazed her slit and felt it beaded with moisture, which made his body respond accordingly. He couldn't wait to slide his fingers in deeper and feel just how slick she was. He started with one and Carol gasped pretty much in sync with his low groan. Daryl eased her legs open a bit wider and slipped a second finger inside her, shifting a bit for leverage, so he could push deeper. Carol gasped again and whimpered. "It's okay," he soothed her, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

Daryl moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, enjoying the feel of her moisture, warm and wet. He imagined it was really his cock pushing into her and felt his heart pounding so hard it was echoing inside his head. When they finally did have sex it was going to be incredible.

Eventually he pulled his fingers out and drew some of the moisture up to her clit, rubbing it gently. "Oh God," Carol mumbled, her body trembling with his touch. After the buildup while watching the movie she was already so aroused her nub was hard and swollen. He moved back down to gather more lubrication and then flicked his fingers over her clit a few times. He wished he had his other hand free so he could have his fingers inside her and play with her clit at the same time, but he would have to make do.

It wasn't going to be a difficult task to make her come. He repeated the process of alternating between pushing his fingers deep inside her and then teasing her clit until Carol finally caught his hand, forcing him to keep playing with her nub. He started to move faster, flicking it fast, but gently and felt her body stiffen with tension against his chest. She continued to grip his hand, making sure he wasn't going to stop until she finally whimpered, shuddered and her entire body relaxed. Daryl couldn't resist slipping his fingers back inside her to feel the contractions from her orgasm. They were rather intense and he was sure if his dick was inside her he could have felt her clamping on him. As they eventually eased off he removed his hand and Carol took a deep breath, sighing once again on his chest. Normally Daryl would be getting naked, ready to plunge and ease the burning desire that had been building inside him. He slipped his arm out from behind her and she opened her eyes. He made a slight movement and she recognized what was coming. There was a brief flash of something in her eye, that Daryl could have missed if he blinked, but he didn't. He saw it.

Daryl suddenly realized what he had to do, what he needed to show her, and he sat up and slipped off his robe. He was fully erect, completely aroused, and that's what he needed her to see. Not because he wanted her to agree to allow him to fuck her, but because he needed her to know how badly he wanted her so she could fully appreciate his restraint when he stopped. He needed Carol to know that no matter how aroused he was, if she wasn't ready they didn't have to go any further. The little flicker he saw in her eyes moments earlier told him she wasn't ready yet. If they continued it was because she felt guilty for making him stop, not because she was okay with going ahead.

Daryl pulled Carol up into a sitting position and kissed her gently. "I don't just want sex, I want you. All of you. You ain't ready right now and that's okay. I'll wait because you mean so much to me. Come on, let's get dressed and head to town okay?"

He knew he made the right decision when she cupped his cheek, looked him in the eye and said, "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Carol really enjoyed spending the afternoon in the quaint little town, not too far from the castle. She absolutely adored the local accents. For some reason, the Scottish accent made her feel like she'd been transported back in time, not just to another country. They found a little café and ducked inside, out of the rain, to warm up with a cup of coffee, which turned into about 4 cups as the rain came down harder and harder outside.

After chatting over the first couple mugs neither of them had much to say. There were times with others she would just talk non-stop about everything and nothing but with Daryl she didn't have to. The quiet was never awkward, it was comfortable with him. And sitting in the café, beside a big window that was being pelted with rain… everything was just fine.

It was dark by the time the rain started to slow. "Maybe we should get back?" he suggested. "You'll want to rest up for the exciting day I have planned for tomorrow." Carol was still curious about what exactly they would be doing, but she knew no matter how many times she asked he wasn't going to spill. Daryl loved to surprise her in both planned and unplanned ways and again, it was another thing she really loved about him.

"There's a little gift shop a few doors down. Can we stop there first?" Carol asked. "I want to see if I can find a postcard to send home to Aaron. He likes to collect them."

"Sure," Daryl agreed. "I still haven't found anything cool enough to take home for Merle anyway, so maybe I'll have some luck there."

They spent a few minutes browsing around in the shop and Carol picked a postcard to send Aaron, but Daryl still didn't find anything he thought his brother might like. "Knowing your brother like I do... your best bet is to find a cute little Scottish Lass to take home," Carol teased.

"God, I know…" Daryl sighed. "I'll find something… Maybe tomorrow." It was another little hint and Carol gave him a glare. He smiled back, without a word. They went back to the castle and had a late dinner with wine before heading up to their rooms to get some rest. The day had been relaxed and lazy, but it was far from uneventful and not the least bit boring. Carol recounted their time in the tub, her cheeks flushing remembering how he'd felt in her hand, and how exhilarating it had been to make him come with just her touch. She also thought about letting him touch her in bed and how easily she'd got off. She had been embarrassed that she didn't get a Brazilian before the trip, but she really hadn't planned on Daryl, or anyone, seeing her naked. She wasn't a big fan of waxing because quite frankly - it hurt like hell. So she often just got a bikini wax and trimmed up instead. He said he didn't mind. He said he liked it. But she still couldn't make herself believe that he wouldn't rather have her completely smooth. She was pretty sure the girls he normally fucked were as hairless as a porn star.

When they got to her door Daryl leaned in to kiss her goodnight. Perhaps it was the memories she'd been sorting through on the way up, or the way he smelled, or the things his touch did to her… but an innocent goodnight kiss turned into a full on make out session in the hallway outside her door. Carol pulled back, panting, and put her hand on his chest to stop him before things got out of control. Her restraint was wavering, but she still wasn't sure she was ready to go all the way. She had to sort out some of her confidence issues first… somehow. Daryl really was doing everything right. He never pushed. He stopped when she wanted to. And earlier, in bed, he had showed her that he knew she wasn't ready and even though he was… he stopped and didn't even attempt to encourage her to do more.

It was the same thing then. When she hesitated he back away and with a lingering kiss on the cheek and a soft 'sweet dreams sweetheart' whispered in her ear he wandered down the hall and into his room, waving before he disappeared. She leaned back against her closed door and sighed. How long could he be that patient with her? She mulled over the idea and got lost in her thoughts for a few minutes. Carol realized she couldn't sleep without thanking him for being so understanding. She knew she apologized too much and it annoyed him, so she wouldn't apologize again, but she could let him know she appreciated his continued patience and that she'd truly enjoyed the moments they had shared earlier in the day.

Without thinking that perhaps she should knock Carol pushed open his door and walked in, "Daryl? Oh….my…. God…" she gasped, when she saw him lying in bed, completely naked, stroking himself. Her face went beet red instantly, but she couldn't make herself turn away and Daryl made no move to hide himself… or to stop.

"Hey," he said, continuing to slide his hand up and down his cock. "Sorry, but two months and I get a hard on just looking at you," he admitted. "So when we kiss like that… well, ya know… I needed to…"

"Yeah, yeah... I get it," Carol interrupted, her voice trailing off as she continued to stare at him. There was something so sexy about watching a guy masturbate. She was already feeling dizzy with desire in a matter of seconds. "I, uh… I should go…"

"Or you could stay," Daryl suggested, patting the bed beside him. "You seem to like watching. Why don't you come sit, enjoy the show." Carol's cheeks were on fire, yet she still made no move to leave. He pushed his dick forward and slid his hand up his shaft the let go and she watched it bounce and twitch. Her heart was pounding and her mind was screaming at her to run – get the hell out of there, but her feet were not cooperating. In fact, they were doing the opposite of cooperating, whatever the hell that was called – uncooperating? That's not even a word, is it? She wondered foolishly. "You said the other day that you don't need a man to get off… why don't you prove it?" Daryl said huskily. He had quit stroking himself for the time being, likely to slow the progression that she had intensified by watching.

"I can't…" she said quietly.

"Why not?" Daryl asked. "It's not sex… I won't even touch you, I swear." He climbed out of bed and walked over to her, circling around behind and whispering in her ear, without contacting her at all, "Show me. Show me what you like to do to yourself when you're turned on." He moved around to the front of her and looked into her eyes, "You are turned on, right? Watching me beat off?" Daryl wrapped a hand around his cock and demonstrated with a few slow, easy, strokes. "Don't feel as good as when you did it earlier," he said, giving himself a few more strokes. "Your hands felt so good, that's what I was thinking about before you showed up." Daryl released his dick. "Were you thinking about me? Did you like the way I touched you earlier?"

"Mmm, hmm…" Carol squeaked, with a nod.

Daryl smiled at her and got back in bed. "Take off your pants and underwear, come sit here with me…" As if she were under some sort of hypnotic spell she did exactly what he instructed. She knew if it wasn't truly what she wanted she would have just said no. Carol stripped off her clothing and found herself in Daryl's bed, continuing to watch him masturbate. She was so fucking turned on, she was practically squirming with the need to touch herself. "Show me," he urged her gently. "It's okay, don't be shy… don't be scared…" His voice was soothing and reassuring, but she still hesitated. Could she really do her most private act with him watching? The fact that he was doing it for her didn't cross her mind. "You can just watch if you want," Daryl said, giving her an out that she seriously considered taking. But the aching throb between her legs was daring her, tempting her to take care of it.

She had told him earlier she didn't need a man to get off. She didn't need to have sex just for the sake of having sex. Carol had made it clear that she masturbated when she needed to and was comfortable with it. And all that was true. But she certainly hadn't done it in front of anyone… until then. Carol leaned back, positioning herself so she could still watch him, and slipped a hand between her legs.

She didn't need to focus on what she was doing to herself, it was second nature and she certainly knew exactly how to make herself come. So instead she focussed on what Daryl was doing, allowing the sight to turn her on even more than she thought possible. His dick really was beautiful and she thought once again about the way it felt in her hands earlier. He pumped his fist up and down his shaft, slowly, expertly, and Carol felt herself getting even wetter as she watched.

She realized she could fuck him if she wanted to and the thought sent a wave of heat coursing through her body and left her with a shudder. But like Daryl already said, it wasn't about sex. This was different. This was about sharing something very private and intimate with another person and taking pleasure in sharing it. Besides, if they moved into something collaboratively physical at that point Carol knew she likely would have just had her usual freak out moment and ended things.

"God you're so fucking sexy," Daryl groaned, reminding her he was watching, just like she was watching him. Carol didn't say anything, but she did find it somewhere within herself to be bold for a moment, moving away from her clit and slipping two fingers inside herself, which elicited a deep feral moan from him. She tore her eyes away from his groin to watch his face for a second, as she worked her fingers in and out of herself, bucking her hips just slightly to meet the motion. What she saw just about made her come undone. The look of ecstasy on his face was overwhelming because Carol knew she was a big part of putting it there. "Jesus…. Fuck…." Daryl grunted, and she turned her attention back to his dick just in time to see him come, shooting white liquid out onto his chest. Carol gasped as her body responded and she reluctantly closed her eyes as the orgasm took hold of her body and mind.

By the time she opened her eyes again Daryl was wiping himself up. "You okay?" he asked gently. "I hope I didn't pressure you too…"

"Stop," Carol cut him off. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

There was a moment of quiet and she took the time to appreciate his concern yet again. It wasn't out of character for Daryl to be this way – kind, attentive… protective even. But in the given situation it seemed simply…. Strange. She always pictured him as the sexually aggressive sort than needed sex and couldn't live without it. And that was him, until this happened – this thing between them. Now here he was being kind and patient and protecting her… even from him.

"You came here for something…" Daryl reminded her.

"Oh, yeah…" Carol replied, climbing out of bed. She decided she would feel more comfortable talking with her clothes back on. "I um…" she laughed before finishing her statement. "I actually came to say thank you for being so understanding and patient with me. Don't worry, I'm not apologizing for anything this time," she added with a smirk.

Daryl stood up and slipped on his boxers. He approached slowly and pulled her into his arms. "Someday soon you're going to believe me when I say you're exactly what I want… and all that I need," he whispered. "But until you do I'll wait… And get lots of practice jerking off…"

Carol realized in that moment that Daryl was both her protector and her security blanket. He would never hurt her, she was absolutely sure of that. So why couldn't she just let go… and give all of herself to him?


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Carol asked, when they were a good 30 miles from the Castle, driving through beautiful countryside on a stunning, sunny morning.

"Hmm… I guess I can tell you," Daryl said, smirking. "Fort Augustus."

"Fort Augustus," Carol repeated. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She pictured some of the brochures she'd seen in town but couldn't remember seeing anything about Fort Augustus.

"It's just south of Inverness," he added, glancing at her quickly.

She shook her head, "Nope… that doesn't help."

"Well it's located on this lake… called Loch Ness," he replied. Carol watched a childish grin spread across his face.

"You're not serious…" Carol rolled her eyes. "Please tell me there's something besides the Loch Ness monster on your mind?"

"Oh there's lots of things on my mind," he said, waggling his eyebrows. "But yes, Nessie is at the forefront at the moment." The look of excitement on his face was obvious, and bordering on ridiculous, yet Carol, as usual, found it very charming. "Carol, seriously, I have a good feeling… I really think we're gonna see her today."

She snorted with laughter, "You're such a dork. People search for days… weeks… a lifetime for this Urban legend and never see it. You think we're gonna go out for a couple hours and voila, she appears?"

"I'm lucky," he said seriously. "I don't know why, but I have a knack for being in the right place at the right time. You know I never go out on a hunt and don't come back with game. I'm a great shot sure, but you still gotta be in the right spot at the right time."

"Oh yeah? Like getting caught out in the rain yesterday?" she teased.

Daryl looked over at her, "Seems to me that ended quite well…"

He did have a point, Carol thought, trying to hide a smile at the image of being in the tub with him. "Yeah, well this is different," she continued. "Seriously, if we see the Loch Ness Monster today… you can take me back to the castle and have your way with me." Carol's eyes widened at her own words. She had no idea why she said that. There were a million things she could have offered him in the way of a bet, so why the fuck had she blurted out that? Well it's out there now, might as well go with it. "That's how confident I am that we aren't gonna see a monster in the lake today," she added, laughing and hoping it didn't sound nearly as nervous as she felt.

"Huh," Daryl mumbled. She could tell he was sneaking a glance in her direction but opted not to look at him. "It's a bet, I guess," he said, somewhat hesitantly.

The awkwardness is not going to ruin this day, Carol thought. "And, if we don't see the monster and I win... You are partaking in a local event."

"What local event?" Daryl asked, curiously.

"Well," she smiled and pulled a pamphlet from her purse. "Although it's rare for this time of year, it seems that thing you talked about... You know, being in the right place at the right time..."

She read the title, "1st Annual McTavish Clan Winter Highland Games. All welcome to come challenge yourself and our clansmen."

"Oh God, no way... I would completely embarrass myself," Daryl chucked. Carol could tell he wasn't completely opposed and had a pretty good feeling that, if by some miracle she lost the bet, there was a damn good chance she could talk him into it anyway.

"Yeah, but you get to wear a kilt," she added with a snort. "There's something sexy about a man in a kilt."

"Yeah?" he asked. Carol nodded. "Well I could always model one... Maybe show you what Scots wear under their kilt?"

"Oh no way, for the love of all things holy you need to wear something under it..." Carol said, quite seriously. "You're not a Scot, for one, and I don't think the entire town needs to see your goods." She could picture him stumbling, falling and his kilt flipping up for the world to see.

"You're right," Daryl nodded in agreement. "Don't want to give the wee lasses a heart attack."

Carol stared at him. "Good Lord, I don't know what's worse, your ego or that terrible attempt at a Scottish accent."

"Oh Carol, you're just verra, verra jealous of ma dialectic-al skills," he teased.

"That's not even a word," Carol shot back, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Daryl parked and they headed into the little building by the marina. "You hired a private boat?" she asked in surprise as they checked in at the reception desk.

"Yep, we have our own guide for 2 hours. He's the only one working here who has seen Nessie up close, so I made sure we got him," Daryl explained. Carol tried to take him seriously because he was dead serious telling her. She bit the inside of her cheek and distracted herself checking out the gift shop.

20 minutes later they were wearing life jackets, holding on for dear life as the boat flew across the lake. Daryl was having the time of his life as the wind blew back his long hair. Eventually Carol got used to the speed and relaxed, enjoying seeing him so happy more than anything else.

After zipping around for close to an hour the guide slowed the boat and cruised into a little nook in the lake. "This is where I saw her," he whispered. "I've heard of others who spotted her here too. Nessie likes it quiet. I don't know if anyone has seen her this time of year though, suspect she hibernates, like a bear... But you never know... Keep those cameras ready."

He killed the engine and started to push them with a long pole. Daryl had his phone out and was scanning in every direction. Carol almost laughed again at how intently the two men were searching. She got out her phone and pretended to be interested for about 15 minutes. When she decided Daryl was thoroughly distracted she began to play Candy Crush. She loathed the game, but it really was a good way to make the time pass.

After beating the last level in the world she was on Carol needed tickets to continue. She seriously considered buying her way to the next land, but glanced up to see what the boys were doing first. They were talking in hushed whispers at the far end, looking off the back of the boat. Just as she was about to turn back to her phone something caught her eye. No fucking way, her mind screamed. She was staring at a big black creature off in the distance that looked like a weird dragon or some kind of dinosaur. Carol blinked and rubbed her eyes, but when the creature was still there, she started to panic. She knew if she spoke it would likely disappear, so how the hell was she supposed to get their attention?

In full on panic mode her brain decided to completely shut down and Carol whipped her phone at Daryl's back. It hit square in the middle of his life jacket. "What the fuck?" he said, turning quickly to see what hit him. He met her eyes and she pointed. By the time he directed his gaze where the monster had been all he would have seen was a big black tail slipping down into the water. "Holy shit, oh my God, holy fuck... Was that it?" Daryl started to freak out with excitement. He practically ran to her at the other end of the boat. "Did you see it? You saw her? What did she look like? Where's the pictures? Let me see," he was reaching out to her with grabby hands.

"Oh..." Carol looked up at him sadly. "Pictures..." she repeated. "Uh... I didn't..."

"Noooooooo," Daryl wailed. "How could you not get pictures?" He sunk to the floor of the boat like a child who just lost their favorite toy. "Carol... What were you thinking?"

"I panicked," she mumbled, looking at him apologetically. "I'm sorry... My phone is down there," she pointed to where the guide had picked it up. "I didn't know what to do... I wanted you to see it and I just couldn't think..."

Daryl leaned against her leg. "It's okay," he sighed. "I saw her big beautiful tail." Suddenly his face changed and he looked up at her beaming, "But you know what this means right? I won the bet. You were wrong. I told you we would see her. Ha," he jumped triumphantly to his feet. "It'll soon be time to pay up," he said, winking at her.

Carol's mind went to mush. The bet. She had bet him sex if they saw the monster and they did. What the fuck have I done? She asked herself.

It was several hours before they actually headed back to the castle in the dark. Daryl had taken her for a late lunch and some shopping in Inverness. They also wandered around, checking out the city, and found a little coffee shop for a java and some homemade dessert. The entire time he rambled on about this and that, though everything led back to the Loch Ness Monster and teasing her for what happened.

Carol didn't mind the teasing, and she went with it. But really, all she could think about was what would happen when they were back to the castle. And it was almost time. Daryl pulled up and parked in the same spot they'd left. She followed him nervously. She was trying really hard to hide it and Daryl hadn't seemed to pick up on her mood so she assumed she was doing a good job.

He stopped in front of her door. He turned and stared at her. His look was smoldering and Carol felt her body respond automatically. Maybe it's time anyway, she thought. She had tried all day to convince herself it was no big deal, that she was ready to be with him. They'd already done almost everything but fuck anyway, so it shouldn't be an issue to just do it. But there was something holding her back. Carol was waiting for that something... That something that told her for sure it was time and it was going to be okay. And so far, it hadn't happened and she had been stupid enough to just offer herself in a bet, like it was nothing.

"Go freshen up and meet me in my room, okay?" Daryl said, leaning in for a gentle lingering kiss. Once again her body responded intensely. There was no doubt what her hormones wanted to happen. She nodded and watched him saunter down the hall and into his room.

Carol was numb as she slipped out of her clothes and put on something more comfortable. Not like I'll be wearing this for long anyway, she thought, looking at the fuzzy pajama pants that matched the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. She wandered around her room, tidying up, until she realized she was just procrastinating. "Just do it," she said out loud. Or you could just tell him that you're not ready, her mind responded silently.

The conflict continued the entire walk down the hallway until she stopped at his door. Carol took a deep breath, pushed everything out of her mind and knocked, then let herself in. Her clear mind only lasted about 5 seconds. The moment she saw him, sitting in bed, shirtless, wearing a pair of joggers, playing on his phone everything came flooding back to the point where she audibly gasped. Daryl looked up and his brow instantly furrowed with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked, setting the phone aside.

"Nothing," Carol lied, forcing a smile.

Daryl stood and walked over to her. "You're lying. You know I know you better than that. What's up?"

"Really, it's nothing. Let's just… uh… let's…" she couldn't get the words out and Daryl was staring at her like she was terrifying him. "The bet.. you won… so let's just…

"Woah, woah…" he said, interrupting her. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders and when she didn't look at him, he let go with one hand and lifted her chin with a finger. "You honestly didn't think I was going to make you… that I would… Carol… come on." he looked somewhat hurt. "After promising you I would wait until you're ready? Why would I collect on a bet like that? Did you really think that?"

Carol searched his eyes as relief washed through her body. But it was replaced with something else - a deep fear that she'd offended him. "I'm so sorry," she sighed. "I feel like an idiot now, but I've been worrying all afternoon about it…"

"My God, don't apologize, I'm the one who's sorry," Daryl said, touching her cheek. "I really thought you knew I was joking. I'd never force you."

"When you told me to freshen up and come back… I assumed…" Carol shook her head. "What a pair we make," she added, laughing genuinely for the first time in a while.

"No, I just wanted to give you something," Daryl replied, letting her go and grabbing something off his dresser. "Since I did win the bet, and I'm obviously not holding you to the original terms… Well, I got you this and I'm gonna make you wear it all day tomorrow," he grinned, holding up a t-shirt. Carol scanned the front and smiled back at him. It simply said 'I believe' with a picture of Nessie.

"I think I have just the right pair of pants to go with this," she said, taking it from him and then leaning in for a hug.

"Go get some rest," Daryl said, squeezing her tighter. "I don't know what we're doing yet tomorrow, but I'm sure it will be exhausting," he pulled back and grinned at her. She nodded and started towards the door with her t-shirt.

She walked slowly, finding it really difficult to take each step that moved her further away from him. It took her a minute to realize why, but it hit her about the same time her hand made contact with the door handle. That was it… that was her moment. That was the 'something' she'd been waiting for. The fact that Daryl had the chance to have sex with her, yet he never had any intention of touching her because it wasn't on her terms… it said everything she needed to hear. He really was willing to wait until she was ready. He'd been kind and attentive and patient. He'd never pushed her. And even when she offered herself, leaving it up to a game of chance that he won… he still hadn't pushed.

Carol turned back and looked at him. Daryl was beautiful. He was absolutely gorgeous and incredibly sexy. But it was more than that. She was staring at her best friend. He knew her better than anyone. And he'd been nothing but a completely gentleman, in his own charming way, the entire time. Her heart started to pound wildly in her chest and the nerves came back with a vengeance. But they were different this time. It wasn't a scared nervous, it was an excited nervous.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, noticing her hesitation.

"Nothing," Carol said, starting to smile. "There's absolutely nothing wrong." She let go of the door handle and started back towards him. "I just know now," she said.

"Know what?" he looked confused.

Carol stared right into his blue eyes and spoke confidently, "It's time."


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I remember when I first wrote this chapter how nervous I was to post it. With all the smut I have done over the years this is one of the few scenes that I remember in detail. It's special to me, but I can't really explain why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and it's worth the wait and build up throughout the story so far._

 **Chapter 8**

Daryl watched her approach in stunned silence. What had just happened? What had gone on in her mind in those few seconds that changed everything? It's time… did that actually mean what he thought it meant? Nah, it couldn't be. She walked in the room only minutes before looking absolutely terrified because she thought he was going to collect on the bet. How could she have done a 180 that fast?

"Time for what?" It sounded stupid, but he had to ask.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Carol said, placing her hands lightly on his chest and smiling up at him.

"But…How? You just… I don't understand…" Daryl stammered. If he had any game at all it was lost in his confusion. "Carol... Come sit down, we should talk first," he suggested.

She shook her head, "But I don't want to talk right now. I don't need to talk."

"I know you think that, but do it for me," Daryl persisted. "I don't want to give you one last chance to change your mind, but I got to." He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the chairs on the other side of the room. "Tell me what changed in those few seconds," he asked, when they were both seated.

Carol exhaled, looking somewhat frustrated with him, but she explained calmly, "I was waiting for that... Thing... To happen. You know, the moment that finally tells me it's okay to... To let go." She was looking at her hands and he suspected she was already second guessing herself again, but when she looked up at him he knew he was wrong. "You could have just collected on the bet," She said. "But you didn't." Her eyes were confident and sure. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I guess that's when I finally let myself believe that everything you've told me is the truth. That you would wait as long as I needed and you wouldn't give up on me."

"Carol..." He sighed, feeling a bit wounded. "You thought I was lying to you?"

"It wasn't so much you, but more me," she attempted to explain. "I guess maybe I was just afraid to believe. You need to look at it from my perspective." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "You might be willing to change, for me, but let's face it... Your track record lately kinda sucks," Carol laughed and he found himself smiling at her brutal honesty. She was right. He'd been a dog for years. It really did take great trust and faith to believe he could change that much, just for her. "But I also know you would never lie to me," she added softly. "I guess it just took some time, a bit of, Uh, getting to know each other... And that moment.. To allow me to fully accept everything and believe it wholeheartedly. But Daryl," she reached for his hands. "I do believe it. I trust you and I promise I'm ready for this." The knot in his stomach finally released. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm still nervous but I am ready."

"What are you most nervous about?" he asked, playing with her fingers gently, in a very sensual way.

Carol blushed and looked away, "Same thing that I've always worried about... That you won't like it... With me."

"And what makes you think I'm not worried about exactly the same thing?" Daryl asked. Her face looked even more sad for a second. "That you won't like it... With me."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Carol blurted out in surprise. "Have you ever been with a woman who didn't like it?"

Daryl chuckled, "I don't know… sure there've been one or two... But like you said before, you're different, very different from what I'm used to. Maybe what I do, what I think girls like, ain't right for you." He hoped that admitting his own insecurities would help her relax and it seemed to work.

"There's only one way to find out," Carol said, standing up and moving into his lap. Daryl was suddenly struck with a fear that he wouldn't be able to last with her, since simply having her in his lap was making him hard. God, he had waited so long for this moment. He'd dreamed about fucking this woman in every position he could imagine. But now, the moment was within his grasp and his mind was mush.

He dug deep and found what he needed somewhere inside. Carol might have initiated things, but ultimately this was his show. He knew the first time with her needed to be simple, natural and straightforward. He would have to keep the foreplay to a minimum, though he also wanted to be sure he made her feel special. There was a fine line he had to walk. Perhaps he was putting way too much pressure on himself, but after all this time... He couldn't afford to screw it up.

Be natural, he reminded himself, just before looking into her eyes. Fuck, it was gonna be so hard not to just devour her when she looked at him like that. Carol's eyes truly were a window to her soul and knowing her as well as he did... Daryl could see every emotion she was feeling from lust and desire to nervousness and a little bit of fear. "Don't be scared of me," he whispered. He hovered his lips less than an inch from hers, "I promise I ain't gonna hurt you."

The second the words were out he captured her lips in a hungry, delicious kiss. It felt a bit different than their other kisses, as if there was a spark that just ignited and they both knew exactly how the flame would be put out this time. Carol kissed him back, with the same intensity, perhaps even a bit more frantic. Daryl decided if the way they kissed - so easy and in sync was any indication, the sex would be every bit as perfect.

He slipped a hand under her shirt and cupped a breast, wishing the bra wasn't in the way. He squeezed gently and Carol moaned into his mouth, wiggling just a bit. He felt his dick twitch and had to adjust his own position, which made her gasp. At this rate I'm gonna fucking jizz in my pants before we even get out of this chair, he thought. He needed her off him, he needed a break from her touching him. It was utterly ridiculous how much he wanted her and what she did to his body without intention. 5 years… 5 fucking years of being so close, yet so far… Had led them to this moment and Daryl was barely hanging on.

He eased her off his lap and stood, pulling her into the middle of the room, a bit closer to the bed. The relief he felt was incredible, but all it took was her laying a hand gently on his chest, caressing him softly, for Daryl to just about lose control once again. Be the dominant, he told himself. The only way for him to keep control was to take control. He gripped the bottom of her shirt and yanked it off over her head. Without hesitation he moved behind her, undid her bra and let it fall away. While he was on a roll he reached around from behind and pulled the tie on her pajama pants. Once it released they dropped, all on their own, to pool around her ankles. Daryl stayed behind her as he worked her panties down, kissing her sexy ass on the way by.

Carol was looking back over her shoulder, trying to watch him, see what he was doing. Take control. He stood and pressed his chest against her bare back. Her skin was soft and warm against him. Focus. He nuzzled his face against hers, forcing her head forward gently.

"Mmm," she sighed, creating another fierce stirring in his pants. Hold on. While continuing to gently rub his cheek against hers Daryl worked off his own pants and kicked them aside, where she had kicked hers, leaving them both naked. He shifted his hips, pressing his erection against the crack of her ass. It did things to him that such a simple act should never have done. And when Carol whimpered his knees went weak for a moment. Find strength.

Daryl sucked in a breath and slid his hands down the outside of her thighs. Her skin felt so smooth and silky under his fingers. He moved his hands back up to her hips and around front, rubbing the area just below her navel, before moving straight up her midsection to cup her breasts. Finally he was touching them with no annoying material in the way. He found her nipples already stiff and made her gasp again when he pinched them and rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. Just being able to touch her like this, explore her body like a sculptor working clay, was so stimulating. He wanted to attack her - shove her on the bed, fuck her like some wild, crazy animal… but that would have been for him and this wasn't about him - it was about her. Restraint.

Before moving around to the front he placed a kiss on the top of each of her shoulders, watching the wave of goosebumps spread down the creamy white skin of her arms. Daryl paused and let his eyes wash over her body, caressing all the places he'd just touched with his gaze. He stopped at her belly button, lingering briefly, before letting his eyes move down to that trimmed patch of hair and her long, graceful legs.

God how he wanted to drop to his knees, push her legs apart and taste her. Bury his face in her heat and explore her folds with his tongue until she came all over him. But Daryl knew it would have been far more than he could handle at that point. And there was a big part of him that wanted his cock deep inside her when she came. Patience.

So instead he swept Carol off her feet, into his arms and carried her to bed, placing her gently in the middle. He hovered over her, one foot on the floor and a knee resting on the bed. The desire to just look at her was something strange for him, not just in the moment, but in general. But she was so beautiful and he didn't want to forget the way she looked, lying there, waiting for their first time.

Eventually his urges won over and he moved to position himself between her legs. She had looked calm the entire time, until that moment and with his dick mere inches from her entrance she looked terrified. "Baby, you just say the word and I'll stop," Daryl assured her.

"No," Carol said quickly, shaking her head vigorously. "No matter how nervous and scared I am, I still want this. I'm sure."

The panic in her eyes eased slightly and it was enough for him to continue. He pushed the tip of his dick just barely inside her and watched as Carol squeezed her eyes closed and tensed. "Hey… hey…. shhhh," Daryl soothed her, rubbing gentle circles on the outside of her leg. "Relax Carol, relax baby, I won't hurt you…" The need to calm her far outweighed his desire to just push the rest of the way in, though the slick moisture he could already feel was fucking distracting.

Her eyes fluttered open and she nodded, relaxing her body. He kept eye contact as he slipped further and further inside her. Carol's body was trembling and he was once again struggling to keep control of himself at the innocent beauty in front of him. The vulnerability she displayed was overwhelming. She was showing him all of herself, with no walls - no barriers.

Daryl was caught between all the emotions she was displaying and his own feelings and the feel of his dick inside her. He needed to move. His body was aching to fuck her. It hurt in such a good way. All the other women he'd fucked before paled in comparison to this moment and it had barely begun. "You're so beautiful…." he whispered. "So beautiful."

Carol's face softened and she smiled at him. Somehow she was even more beautiful. Her hand was shaking when she reached up and placed it on his cheek. He turned his face and kissed her palm before she hesitantly pulled it away. She nodded at him and he knew exactly what it meant.

Daryl slid out slowly and pushed back into her. Carol whimpered and her body quivered again. That one movement made his dick throb once more. He moved slowly but he couldn't keep the torturous pace for much longer. She had closed her eyes again, but her face held a look of pure bliss.

As he started to move faster, even just a little, her moans and whimpers got louder. The feel of her, the sounds she was making, were driving him crazy. She liked it. Carol was enjoying the sex as much as he hoped she would, which eased the fear he'd had before that she wouldn't like it. It gave him confidence and pushed just a little harder, a little deeper and must have found her sweet spot. "Oh God," she cried out. "God… Daryl… oh…" It didn't take many strokes, hitting that spot, to send her over. Her body spasmed and shook beneath him, and he watched her grab for the sheets, balling them up in her fists and clenching until her knuckles were white.

He was close too and the second he felt her contractions squeezing on his dick Daryl knew it wouldn't be long. But he needed to hold her close when he did, so he reached for her and gathered Carol into his arms, pulling her weak, limp body against his chest as he continued to fuck her. She was shaking in his arms, possibly crying, but he had to finish. Daryl had used up every ounce of restraint he had. Just a few more… and he was done. His balls tightened and he could feel the final build to that moment of sweet release and suddenly he was shaking with her as he emptied his load.

"Shh, hey, shhhhh, it's okay," Daryl whispered, holding her tight and stroking her hair. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," he said soothingly, comforting her and calming her as she cried against his chest. When she started to slow he drew back slightly, "You okay?"

Carol looked at him, her eyes shimmering with tears and smiled. "That was… it was… incredible," she whispered, biting her lip to keep from crying more. "I'm sorry," she blushed. "Blubbering like an idiot…"

"Hey," Daryl shushed her. "You're still beautiful," he said, brushing tears off her cheeks. "Really, though, are you okay? Honestly?" He needed to make absolutely sure.

"Honestly... " Carol started. "Honestly I'm great, promise. What about you?"

"Jesus, I've never… God… I've never felt like that before," he admitted. He was still inside her, growing soft and starting to slip out, but he made no move to pull the rest of the way out.

"Yeah right," she muttered, blushing again.

He needed her to know he was telling the truth so he tipped her chin and forced her to look at him again, "I'm serious. It was even better than I could have imagined."

"But it was just.. you know… plain and simple… nothing exciting…" she stammered.

Once again he was witnessing that side of her that lacked confidence and it threw him off for a second. Daryl knew she was referring to the fact they had fucked missionary, with no position changing or risque foreplay. But it didn't matter. It was better than anything wild and crazy he'd done with anyone else because it was with her and it was so special. "I would take plain and simple with you any day," Daryl said, kissing her deeply.

"I'll get better, I promise," Carol said, when he released her.

"God you're frustrating," he laughed. He had no idea what else to say to convince her, but he would just have to keep trying.

"I know we just, uh, finished... " Carol said, shyly. "But when you're ready do you think maybe… um, maybe we could do it again?"

Daryl smiled and nodded. He was hoping she would want more because this time… this time all those things he kept reminding himself - focus, hold on, restraint, patience… they were out the window. And he could tell by the look in her eye that Carol believed she was ready for whatever he wanted to throw at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol hoped she was able to keep the nervous shake out of her voice when she asked Daryl for more. But the truth was, her entire body felt like it was quivering and she had no idea whether it was nerves or the excitement of what had just happened between them. Likely it was a bit of both, but she was still embarrassed by how badly her hands were shaking when she reached for her clothes.

"Woah, hey, what are you doing?" Daryl asked, stopping her. "I thought you wanted..."

"Oh I do," she assured him. "But don't you need a bit of time to, uh, recharge?" She blushed and felt like an idiot. With all the things they had talked about in the past, the disgusting, raunchy stories he'd told her... Why on earth was she so damn embarrassed now? It's because you're naked, a voice in her head piped up. Carol looked down at her body and suddenly felt self conscious. He had stopped her from grabbing clothes so she pulled the blanket across herself.

"Carol? What are you doing?" Daryl looked concerned.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just a bit cold," she lied.

"Okay..." He obviously didn't buy it, but he let it go. "There are things we can do in the mean time," he continued, grinning at her. "And I promise I'll warm you up." What exactly was he referring to? She wondered. It became apparent as he gently tugged away the blanket, eased her onto her back and spread her legs, laying on the bed between them. "I might need a few minutes... But you don't." Daryl brushed the inside of her thighs with the rough stubble on his face and she felt a sense of panic ignite inside her.

It wasn't just the oral sex that was freaking her out. She was actually quite looking forward to that part. It was the fact that he was going down on her after he'd just came inside her that made Carol's mind start working overtime. It reminded her how sexually adventurous he really was and also was a reminder of her own sexual inexperience. It's not that no man had ever given her oral... But it was always before. Never after.

"Now? After? Are you sure?" She blurted out.

Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "Does it bother you that I don't mind?" She felt her body twitch with desire at his admission. "If you think it's gross I won't... It's all for you, I just want to make you feel good..."

"No, no..." Carol was incredibly confused. Did she think it was gross? Yeah. Was she incredibly turned on by his willingness to do it anyway, for her? Definitely. "I don't mind... As long as you don't," she stammered, giving him an out if he wanted it.

Of course he didn't take it. Daryl moved back into position and continued. He nuzzled and nipped at the delicate skin high on the inside of her thighs, slowly moving closer and closer to the middle. He wasn't even touching or licking anywhere important yet and Carol felt like her body was on fire with raw desire.

Daryl really took his time, like it was a fine craft that he needed to be perfect and it was - Perfect. The second he started working her over with his tongue she closed her eyes and shuddered with pleasure. She didn't clue in until after she orgasmed that he'd focused his licking and sucking mostly on her clit and the outside of her folds. When he moved inside her it was with his fingers and they were quite magical. She couldn't help but wonder if it was for his own benefit or hers. But by that point she didn't care. The combination of him teasing her clit with his tongue and fucking her with his fingers was absolutely mind blowing. It put her favourite vibrator to shame.

As the memories started to return Carol could remember him stopping to soothe her, "Easy baby, it's okay. Relax." She must have tensed at some point, though all she could really remember was how nothing had ever felt so good, except maybe the sex earlier. But now that she remembered she started to feel self conscious again. Daryl looked like he was enjoying it. But was he really? Could he possibly be finding pleasure in doing everything while she lay there like a big pile of goo, barely able to remember her own name at times?

Her eyes drifted and Carol saw that whether he truly was enjoying it or not, his body was certainly responding appropriately. He was hard again. And the look in his eye told her he was more than ready to go. "Fuck you're sexy," Daryl whispered, slipping a hand up the middle of her body and aggressively squeezing a breast. It hurt, but in a good way that had her instantly arching her back, silently begging for more. "Mmm, you like that huh?" He said, reaching for the other breast and pinching her nipple.

Carol groaned. It felt so good when he touched her. She was complete putty in his hands. It was embarrassingly easy for him to take complete control of her and she wished she could find it in herself to give him a little bit of a challenge. It was no use, she realized, when Carol heard herself whimper yet again. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was surprised when Daryl kissed her, delving his tongue immediately into her mouth.

She had never been a huge fan of a guy kissing her after licking her pussy, but with Daryl it was different. She could smell her scent, taste herself as he kissed her and... It fucking turned her on. She tried to blame it on the fact that he was just a really good kisser, but the slow burn in her belly was telling a different story. She kissed him back, eagerly - sucking, licking and craving more until she broke free, panting for air. What the fuck? Her mind was screaming. Why were these things... Things that normally turned her off... Making her so damn horny?

It was him. It had to be him. And the way she'd felt about him for so long. As long as she'd known Daryl she knew he'd been with a lot of women and done things she couldn't imagine in places he shouldn't have even thought about doing them. There was just something about being with him... He was this untouchable fantasy that she dreamed about but never expected to become a reality. And now it was a reality and Carol couldn't help but feel like she was boring him.

The way he kissed her and touched her, the words he spoke and the looks he gave her... They all told her she was crazy. If she looked at the facts, Daryl was far from bored. If she believed what he told her he was loving every second. Stop thinking, her mind screamed. Enjoy it.

He suddenly grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach. He climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed, pressing his weight into her in an act of domination. If he wanted her he could have taken her, easily, whether she wanted it or not. There was no escape. Carol knew if she wanted him to stop all she had to do was speak, but she didn't. She couldn't remember ever being more turned on in her life. She wiggled, just a bit, to see his reaction. Daryl gave her a bit of space and she felt strangely disappointed. She honestly had no idea she would enjoy a little taste of being a submissive. She couldn't help but wonder what else she might enjoy with him.

Daryl rubbed his dick on her ass and she shivered at the reminder of how ready he was. She felt him shift and then press his erection between her legs. Carol lifted her ass as much as he would allow to receive him. She wanted him inside her, so badly she felt like screaming, but he was still playing with her, rubbing the tip over her opening, but never penetrating. She wiggled again, hoping he would give her what she wanted.

"You want this?" Daryl asked, pushing just barely inside her.

"Mmm, yes," she groaned, wiggling. Fuck, you have no idea how much I want it, she screamed in her mind. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her shoulders, his dick slipping in just a little further as he reached. Carol gasped, craving more. He was driving her crazy and he knew it. He knew it and was enjoying it.

She felt his hands on her ass, squeezing at first, then tugging her cheeks apart, spreading her open. She felt so exposed, but it only added to her desire. "Jesus, you're so god damn wet," he groaned, pushing into her just a little further.

"Oh God," she squeaked, grabbing two fists full of the pillow within her reach. Just fucking fuck me already, she thought, her heart pounding so hard it was making her dizzy. Finally he pushed all the way in and Carol felt tears sting her eyes. It was too much. The way she felt was something she couldn't remember ever feeling before. The need. The want. The utter helplessness under his spell. It was different than the first time. Carol felt like she would actually die if he stopped. Thankfully that didn't happen.

What did happen was so incredible it left her positively euphoric afterwards. The slow and gentle was over the minute he was fully sheathed by her body. Daryl fucked her, harder, deeper, faster than she even thought possible. Her orgasm was so intense she could barely breathe and the whole time she rode the dizzying wave he kept going, which made it even more intense, lasting longer than ever. Carol was completely limp, like a rag doll, as he finished. She had nothing left so she just held on and focussed on the way her body was feeling. How could she feel so tired when he was the one doing all the work?

When Daryl finally came he grabbed her by the hips, practically lifting her off the bed as he pushed himself as deep into her as he possibly could. She knew he was just as exhausted as she was when he collapsed onto her back, smooshing her into the bed. "Can't breathe," she grunted.

He quickly rolled off and Carol wished she hadn't said anything, missing the feeling of him inside her. "Sorry," Daryl panted, laying beside her, trying to catch his breath. She couldn't move. She pressed her face into the bed to wipe away the last of the tears. She didn't want him to think she was going to cry every time, even though at that point she couldn't rule it out. She felt him touch her back gently, "Hey… you alright? Was that too much? I'm sorry. You shoulda said something…"

Carol knew she had to face him. She couldn't let him feel like he'd done something wrong, when it had never been so right. She rolled and looked at him. He looked so concerned. "No," she whispered. "It was… even better than the first time." She instinctively reached out and hugged him. It was a sweet and tender moment. She needed him to know she was okay.

"Will you stay tonight?" Daryl asked as she pulled back. He looked a little bit shy when he asked, in stark contrast to the confidence he had when they were intimate. It was a little flash of the Daryl she'd met all those years ago, before they knew each other the way they did then. It was comforting in a way she couldn't explain.

"Not tonight," she said apologetically. "I need a bit of time to myself, to process everything." Daryl looked worried again so she comforted him with a kiss. "Don't worry, I promise I'm fine… I just, well you know what I'm like… I need to reflect on things, big things." She was a very introspective person and Daryl understood that.

"Okay," he nodded. "But just promise me one thing…" he held her gaze. "Don't doubt how much you mean to me. I know you. I know you're going to think over every second, go over everything and make conclusions. But remember this, I can honestly say that's the best sex I've had in years. Maybe ever."

Carol nodded and gave him another quick peck before getting dressed and saying goodnight. She headed back to her own room to decide for sure if she actually believed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Her steps were small and slow as Carol made her way down the hallway. The part of her that didn't want to leave him seemed to be controlling the pace of her walking, giving her a little bit more time to change her mind before she was safely in her own room. It didn't work. She entered her own room and shut the door behind her, locking it, though it wasn't really necessary, more out of habit than anything else.

She decided to have a bath. Her body was aching in more ways than one. Carol still ached for more, even after all they shared in the last few hours. But there was also a physical ache from using parts of her body that hadn't been touched in sometime. After she undressed she looked in the mirror. There were little red marks on her breasts, fingermarks from where he'd squeezed. They didn't bother her, but they did remind her how good it had felt and she shivered.

Carol ran a steaming hot bath and climbed in. Of course her mind went right back to the last time she was in the tub. She couldn't think about anything but him. She was consumed and it scared her. It scared her even more when she wondered if he really truly felt the same way. It was just too much for her to fathom how someone could enjoy a boring safe sedan when they'd been driving sports cars for so many years. Hey, there's something to be said for safe and comfortable a voice reminded her.

She pictured the look on his face while they had sex. Daryl wasn't faking the look of bliss she'd seen. And he promised he wouldn't lie to her. Carol growled in frustration and smacked the water with her hands, splashing some out of the tub and onto the floor. It should be this difficult, she thought. Just believe him. Let down the walls. Let him love you. Believe him. Believe him. Believe him. She chanted the words over and over in her mind until she finally agreed. "I believe him," Carol whispered out loud, a smile spreading across her face.

From that moment on she relaxed and enjoyed her bath. Allowing herself to trust him, finally, felt like everything that had been weighing her down was gone and she was light as a feather. The nerves would still show up the next time they were intimate, but she knew it would be very different, because she trusted him completely.

When Carol finally got out of the tub her fingertips were wrinkly, but the ache between her legs was feeling a lot better. She knew she might be sore again by morning, but it would only serve as a reminder of what they shared. She redressed in her pajamas and headed for bed. Before climbing in she took a quick look at her cell. There was a text, from Merle. Carol opened it curiously and felt sick to her stomach.

The text read: Daryl just told me. Congrats you crazy kids!

Why? Why would Daryl tell anyone? Moments after it happened… And when he knew how she felt about people knowing about her personal life. Why? Carol was angry and he was going to hear about it - immediately. She stomped out the door, and down the hall. As expected his door was unlocked and she burst in, pushing the door so hard it slammed into the wall.

"Hey? What the hell?" Daryl said, jumping out of bed.

"What the hell is right," she hissed, waving her phone. "I just got a text from your brother. How could you? You barely got finished fucking me and you're already telling people about it?" She knew there were tears of anger streaming down her cheeks.

"Wait, Carol..." he attempted, but she ignored him.

"You know what I was doing before I read this?" she said. "I was having a bath. And while I was bathing I made a decision. I decided to trust you," her voice cracked with emotion. "It felt so good. But know… It's gone…"

"Carol, would you listen to me?" he said, reaching for her shoulders. She shook him off, but let him talk. "That text had nothing to do with what happened between us tonight. I texted him after the trip. Told him you saw the Loch Ness Monster."

"Oh god…." He words hit her in the gut and felt like a knife tearing her open. His hands slid off her shoulders. How could she think he would actually do something like that? How could she think he would do that to her? "Oh God…" she repeated, looking at him with completely different tears. "Daryl..." she got out through the emotion. "I am so sorry," she said genuinely, pleading with her eyes for him to believe her. "I just… I just assumed…." He looked sad, but not angry. I would have been better if he was angry - if he yelled at her and just got it over with. But it was a look of sadness and disappointment and it made her heart hurt. "Please, can you forgive me… I… I…" Carol was stammering. She didn't know what else to say.

"Hey," Daryl said softly. "It doesn't change anything. Doesn't change the way I feel about you." Carol felt relief like she'd never known. "But you should probably go," he added.

"What? Why?" Carol panicked. "Daryl, I trust you… I do…" She pleaded with him.

He shook his head. "If you're that quick to think the worst of me… I really don't think you ever fully trusted me like you thought you did…" Daryl spoke slowly. "I think maybe it's best for you to just leave. Think a bit more and tell me your decision in the morning."

She felt utterly hopeless, so she did the only thing she could think of - she relied on her stubborness. "No," she said, placing her arms across her chest.

"No?" he echoed, looking stunned.

"Nope. Not leaving," she said firmly.

He stared at her for a minute before a smile slowly spread across his face. "Is there any point in arguing with you?" he asked, knowing the answer because he knew her.

Carol shook her head. "Look, I know I was an idiot. I freaked out without giving you a chance to explain. And I'm sorry. It will never happen again, I promise you that." She closed the distance between them and twisted her arms around his neck. "I want to give this a chance. I want it to work. And I trust you," she stared him directly in the eye. "Now more than ever."

She knew he accepted her apology and believed her when Daryl kissed her. She wasn't expecting it and gasped. His kiss was sweet and tender, which Carol was thankful for given her lips still felt swollen from the intense kissing earlier. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her body flush against his. It was a gesture of comfort, more than anything sexual, even though it was hard not to feel turned on while pressed tightly against his body.

"I's just about to take a quick shower," Daryl announced. "Wanna join me?"

Carol declined, "I just had a bath, still wrinkly from the water. I'll wait. Maybe go snuggle up in your turret for a while." She smiled at him. "I probably should reply to Merle now that I know what he's talking about."

Daryl nodded and headed for the shower while she pulled a blanket off the bed, wrapped herself up and got cozy in the padded seat of the turret, looking out at the bright moon and night sky. Carol fidgeted around and held her phone up so she could text.

She typed her message and hit send: Thanks! Miss you, ya big jerk.

Merle's reply was immediate: Miss u 2 Beautiful. Hope Darlene is behaving, or I'll personally kick his ass.

Carol smiled. Merle was only 5 years older and he was protective like a big brother or a parent. He could be a pervert and a complete asshole sometimes, but he cared about her almost as much as he cared about his little brother. For all his faults, and the list was long, he truly was a special guy, who could always make her smile.

He's being a perfect gentleman, Carol texted in reply.

Huh. I figured you two would be humping like bunnies by now lol. Enjoy the rest of the trip and u better text me the minute u r home. I want some of that lasagna you make. Carol smiled, remembering the last time she had cooked for Merle and Daryl. They had polished off a bottle of wine and argued for hours in circles about which way the toilet paper roll should go. Carol thought she'd won, but the next time she used the washroom the roll was on wrong.

You got it. XO, was Carol's reply. She tucked her phone away and looked out at the night sky once again. The stars were so bright and the moon was reflecting on the Lach. She felt completely at peace.

Carol noticed when the shower shut off and knew Daryl would be coming back out soon. She snuggled down into the blanket to wait for him. When he came back out he walked over to her silently and slipped in behind her. Carol leaned back against his chest and he wrapped her in his arms. She wished the blanket wasn't between them, but realized maybe it was best. Round three so soon probably wasn't a great idea, given the level of soreness she was feeling already. They sat there silently for a long time and finally Daryl spoke. "What did Merle have to say?"

"That he'd kick your ass if you hurt me," she said, looking back over her shoulder.

Daryl snorted, "Pfft." He caught her cheek with one hand and looked into her eyes, "What if you hurt me?" His words were likely meant as a joke initially, but his voice changed part way through as if he truly believe she could hurt him.

"You know I won't hurt you," Carol replied, searching his face for understanding. She knew she'd screwed up with the accusation. But he couldn't possibly think she would do anything to hurt him. Sometimes he looked so childlike and it tugged at her heart.

They stared at each other for a long time and finally Daryl kissed her again. "Ready for bed?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," she replied and they both stood.

"There's one rule if you're getting in my bed," Daryl said, pulling off his shirt. "Gotta sleep naked."

"Seriously?" Carol scoffed.

"Would I lie about nudity?" he asked, kicking off his pants. He wasn't wearing underwear.

"Oh fine," she replied, rolling her eyes and shedding her clothes. They both climbed into bed and he pulled her to him, tucking her against his chest. "You don't snore do you?" Carol asked.

"Only when I'm drunk," Daryl chuckled.

"Noted."

A while later, when Carol should have been sleeping, she lightly stroked Daryl's hair. He didn't stir and continued his steady breathing. Her voice was barely a whisper, "God, Daryl I think... I might be falling... In..." She didn't say the word, her voice drifted off, but it was there on the tip of her tongue. She hadn't even admitted it to herself internally, yet there she was practically saying the words out loud. She settled back down against him, hoping to hell he'd been fully alseep when she made her surprising admission. She drifted off to sleep after somehow turning off her mind and blocking out the tornado of thoughts in her head. But the last thing she remembered was that she was falling in love… with her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ohhh… ugh…" Carol groaned as she started to wake. Her body was sore, achy, but it wasn't the kind of ache she'd been expecting. Yes, there was a bit of soreness in all the areas she knew there would be, but this was something else. "Are you kidding me?" she muttered, realizing her nose was completely stuffed up and her sinuses were hurting.

"Hmm… you okay?" Daryl mumbled, obviously still tired. Before she answered he was sleeping again and she couldn't help but smile. She sat up and her nose started to tickle, which was followed by a loud sneeze. "What? I'm awake, what's wrong? Huh?" Daryl was rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep," Carol croaked. Her throat was incredibly sore and she sounded horrible.

"No, I'm awake, really… what's wrong?" he looked concerned.

"It seems our fun in the rain yesterday may have left me with a cold," she said, with a pout.

Daryl smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

He put his arms behind his head and stretched out. "You sound funny. Kinda like a frog."

"Does fuck off sound the same in frog?" Carol squeaked.

"Hey, yeah, it surprisingly does," Daryl nodded. She hit him in the face with a pillow and then flopped back onto the bed, still unsure if her sinuses felt better sitting up, or lying down.

He chuckled. "Well I guess it's a good thing I brought lots of movies," Daryl commented.

Carol rolled and looked at him. "You go, please. I'm sure there are places you want to see. And I know you are still looking for something for Merle. I'll just stay here… and die…" she said with dramatic flair.

"I can stay," he offered. "I don't mind. I mean, I would never want you to die alone Muffin."

She glared at him. "Go shower and leave me to wallow in self pity alone." She sneezed again and moaned. Daryl laughed. "I want to punch you right now. Or kick you in the nuts."

"Oh, no, not the nuts. I've heard sex is a miracle cure for a cold you know…" He gave her a flirty look.

"Go shower," Carol ordered. "If I'm still alive tonight I'll consider trying your remedy."

"Deal," Daryl replied, jumping out of bed. How does someone go from barely awake to fucking chipper in 5 seconds, she wondered, watching him stride naked to the bathroom and admiring the view from the back. Maybe the sex offer isn't such a bad idea, she thought. The set of 3 sneezes in a row changed her mind.

Carol decided she would wait until he was gone and then go back to her room for a warm bath before getting comfortable in her bed. While he was showering she thought about the night before. It was incredible. She felt a pang of guilt about their argument, that was completely her fault, but she pushed it away, knowing Daryl was over it and he wasn't one to dwell on things like that. But the part she was really fixated on, was her close call with the L-word. He'd had been sleeping, she was sure of that. She wasn't concerned that he'd heard her. But she was concerned with how easily it had almost slipped right out of her mouth.

Was this relationship different because she already loved Daryl as a friend, her best friend. Was it easy to shift from one kind of love to another? It had been a very long time since she'd been in love. In fact, Carol wasn't even truly sure she'd been in love with anyone before. Sure, she'd been infatuated with guys as a young girl and she'd told them she loved them, but did she? Had she really ever loved anyone?

Carol was fairly certain that she hadn't - not even her ex, the man she'd married. She was pretty sure she was just getting deeper into uncharted waters with Daryl. She tried to take a deep breath but couldn't get any air through her nose. It reminded her of the cold and distracted her thoughts. Further distraction arrived when Daryl returned to the room with a towel around his waist. Carol eyed his tattoos. She never had been a fan of ink, but they gave him that bad boy edge that made him even sexier. Who ever thought I would fall for a bad boy? she wondered. Was he really a bad boy though? She knew him better than most. The gruff side he often displayed - especially when he didn't know someone well, was only his thin outer shell. Once you got past it Daryl was kind, empathetic, sensitive and thoughtful - even romantic when he made an effort. They were actually far more alike than anyone would have suspected on the surface.

When Daryl was dressed he came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? Take care of you?"

Her heart fluttered as he proved how damn sweet he could be. "No, I'll be okay," she replied. "Go. Have a good day. Will you take your camera and bring me back pictures? That would cheer me up," she added incentive. Daryl wasn't much of a camera kind of guy - he always said if he was going to shoot anything it would be with his crossbow or gun. But he did bring along a camera and she was really hoping he would agree to use it.

"Yeah, of course," he agree easily. Hopefully he would actually remember to use it. "Do you need anything else?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Can you get me a box of the really fluffy tissues, with the lotion?" she asked sweetly as he stood up. Daryl smirked at her, but nodded. "Maybe 2 boxes," Carol added, feeling a sneeze coming on. "Oh and some chicken noodle soup," she called out as he grabbed his camera from a drawer. "Oh, oh, and maybe some throat drops…"

"Do I need a pen and paper?" Daryl teased her.

"No," she croaked. "I think that's it."

"Okay, I'll be back this afternoon," he announced. "Call me if you need anything."

"Wait," Carol said, when he was almost to the door. "Fuck it, get me some Nyquil too." She had no desire to stay away all night sniffling and moaning. At least the Nyquil would knock her out.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you take a shot of that," Daryl snickered. "See you soon."

"Wait," she said, one more time. He popped his head back in. "I… uhh.. I'll miss you," she stammered.

He gave her a strange look, "I'll miss you too."

Oh God, I almost said it again, Carol thought, when he was gone. Before getting up, she took a moment to reflect again on the evening before. The way he'd climbed on top and pinned her down had turned her on so much. He'd told her she was sexy. He'd acted like she was driving him wild. He'd acted like he wanted her so badly he could barely control himself. Daryl had worshipped her body and made her believe he really enjoyed pleasing her.

Why had it been so hard to believe he would be turned on because he knew she was enjoying what he was doing to her? Carol was pretty sure if she ever got up the nerve to show a little control over him during sex that it would make her insane with desire to watch him enjoy what she was doing. So why had she had such a hard time believing he would truly feel the same?

Was it a bad thing that she wanted to be a little more adventurous to please him? She had never been the type of person to change herself for a man or anyone. And It was very early in their relationship. Carol decided it was too soon to start trying to be different, especially when Daryl appeared to like her just the way she was for now. Still, there was that nagging hint of embarrassment at her lack of skills. She trusted him. Now she just had to find some confidence and belief in herself too.

But for the time being, all she really wanted was to take a bath, get into her bed, turn something on TV and relax. And for the aches and pains to go away so she could enjoy the rest of her trip with Daryl. By the time she got to her own room and into the tub Carol was pouting. She decided it really was best that he had left because she was not going to be good company while she felt sorry for herself. This would allow her some time to wallow and then snap out of it before he got back. That was the plan.

She didn't notice how bad the bruises on her breasts were until she climbed out of the tub and saw them in the mirror. She hoped it wouldn't make him want to be more gentle with her when he saw what he'd done. It was just that she bruised really easy. Carol thought about how good it felt to have his strong hands kneading her boobs. The next time she looked in the mirror her nipples were hard. The cold certainly wasn't doing anything to ruin her libedo. By that point, she was actually feeling disappointed that she hadn't taken Daryl up on his offer before he left. Now she would have to wait until he returned.

By the time she was wearing a clean pair of pajamas and tucked safely in bed she had a text from Daryl asking how she was. She replied and he texted back letting her know he would be back by 3pm. That's still almost 4 hours away, she groaned, really regretting allowing him to leave. Things were going according to plan, but she hadn't accounted for the burning desire to have Daryl in bed with her. It didn't help that all the soaps on TV seemed to be showing their steamiest love scenes. Carol turned on BBC and it was some news program. It was fairly boring, but at least it didn't make her think about fucking Daryl.

After a bunch of sneezing, a little coughing, and half a box of tissues gone from nose blowing she drifted off to sleep. A rap on the door woke her sometime later. She glanced at the clock and saw it said 245. "Holy shit," she muttered. Carol couldn't believe she slept that long.

Daryl entered the room with a bunch of bags. He tossed them all on her bed and then started to dig through them. "You have to see what I bought for Merle," he said excitedly. "Here it is…" He pulled out a knife in a sheath. He slid the knife out and showed her the polished silver and fancy handle.

"You bought your brother a knife?" Carol said, staring at him. She was quite sure Merle had a massive collection of hunting knives already.

"It's not a knife," Daryl replied. "It's a scottish dirk."

"Looks like a fancy knife to me," she replied dryly.

"It belonged to a prince," Daryl said stubbornly. "It's a collectors item. It was expensive."

Carol smiled, "I'm sure Merle will love the knife."

Daryl glared at her. "Dirk. Say it," he demanded.

"I'm sure Merle will love the dirk," she corrected herself.

"You still sound like a frog," he said, putting the dirk away. He tossed a box of throat drops at her. "Maybe those will help."

"You're still an ass," Carol said, her voice cracking.

"You might not think so when you taste this soup," he said, lifting up a paper bag. Her stomach grumbled. "Come sit here and try it," Daryl pulled back a chair and started to set her soup up at the table. She wrapped the robe around herself and moved to the table. He was right, the soup was amazing.

While she ate he finished going through the bags and added her Nyquil and two boxes of tissues to the table. "What's in that big bag?" Carol asked, looking at it curiously.

"It's a surprise for tomorrow," Daryl replied with an evil grin. He knew it would drive her crazy wondering what it was. She almost jumped up and bolted to the bag for a peek.

"What is it?" Carol asked again, hoping he would just give in.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away and I'll be back," Daryl said, ignoring her. He gathered the bags and left.

Carol had finished the soup by the time he returned. "Did you get your little surprise all put away safely," she chided him.

He laughed but didn't respond. "C'mere," Daryl said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She got up and walked to him. She stood between his legs and looked down while Daryl undid her robe so it hung open. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently as he settled his hands on her hips.

"Better," Carol tried to say, but nothing came out. "Better," she tried again, this time the words came out as a squeak.

"How much better?" he asked, slipping his hands around to cup her ass.

"Enough," she got out, dropping her robe to the floor to let him know she was willing.

Daryl slid back in the bed. "Turn and sit," he said. She did as she was told and he started to gently massage her shoulders. It felt incredible and she moaned. He continued for a few minutes and then stopped to remove her shirt. She hadn't bothered with a bra so the cool air made her nipples hard instantly. "Shit, did I do that?" he asked, obviously seeing the bruising over her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck apologetically. "God, I'm so sorry…"

"No, don't be," Carol replied, leaning her head back and exposing her neck where he'd been brushing his lips. "I bruise easy. I… I liked it," she said a bit shyly, referring to the way he'd attacked her breasts.

"Yeah?" he whispered in her ear. "I think deep inside you're a bit of a bad girl." Daryl sucked on her neck and she moaned again. "I think you enjoyed the way I held you down and dominated you last night, didn't you?"

"Mmm hmm," Carol whimpered, nodding her head eagerly.

He cupped her breasts and played with them, gentler than before, but not as if they were fragile like she thought he might. "I think you want me to do it again," he said, biting her shoulder lightly.

"Yes," she groaned, arching her tits into his hands.

"Maybe another time," Daryl replied, sending a wave of disappointment through her. "When you're feeling better." She wanted to protest, but she knew it was no use. He nudged her to stand and turned her around to remove her pants, looking up at her in surprise when he realized he hadn't put on panties either.

When she was naked he stood and scooped her into his arms and placed her gently in bed while he quickly undressed himself. Passion was coursing through her veins and Carol forgot all about the ache and annoying symptoms of her cold. Maybe sex really was a miracle cure. Daryl slipped into bed, fully aroused. He sat in the middle and tugged her towards him. Carol felt the familiar nervousness start to creep in as he moved her into position to straddle him. He lifted his hips to line them up and eased into her, while bringing her down into his lap at the same time.

Carol looked into his eyes as he filled her. She knew her expression was one of shy amazement. Her gaze held an innocence that she couldn't control. She closed her eyes and sighed when Daryl was fully inside her. She relaxed into his lap, bringing him just a bit further inside. Her eyes fluttered open again and he was still staring at her. Carol looked back at him and they stayed there, completely joined and unmoving, for a long time, just gazing at one another. It was so intimate and tender. She wondered how something so simple could be so erotic and special. And she wondered how every time they were together could be so different, yet equally satisfying.

Daryl shifted and started to explore her body with his hands. He still didn't move his dick at all, just sensually rubbed her flesh everywhere he could reach, leaving her skin sizzling in his wake. She had no idea how much time passed and she didn't care, she was enjoying every second. He leaned in and brushed her lips, barely touching them. "I could be contagious," Carol whispered apologetically.

"Shh, don't matter," Daryl said, touching his finger to her lips and then replacing it with his mouth. Everything about the encounter was slow, easy, light and tender. The kisses were subtle and almost timid, even though Carol knew he was definitely not shy. And even when he raised himself up, clutched her in his arms and eased her onto her back, it was slow and delicate.

She didn't realize she could achieve an orgasm so quickly with such a slow pace. But she did and it was every bit as intense as when things were quick and wild. Daryl talked her through it, whispering soothing words that made her feel how much he cared about her and wanted her to enjoy what was happening. After he came, he rolled to lay beside her, but kept them joined. He pulled the covers over them both and held her in his arms. He was so sweet and tender. Carol could honestly say she had never expected sex with him to be anything close to that, thought knowing what a tender and sensitive guy he truly was she shouldn't have been surprised.

Eventually as he grew soft he started to slip out and moved slightly to pull all the way out. It felt weird to be apart after being joined for so long. It was as if the spell was broken and was a bit disappointing. But something else popped back into her mind. "Okay, so that was incredible. Truly. But Daryl," she said, sitting up to look at him. "I still want to know what's in that fucking bag."


	12. Chapter 12

A barrage of sneezes that turned into a coughing fit saved Daryl from having to answer her. Carol sat up and took a drink of the water he brought over, then passed it back and flopped onto her pillow with a groan. At least the coughing spell hadn't interrupted the sex, she thought.

"So movie night and room service it is," he announced.

"I'm ruining your trip," she sighed pitifully. She wasn't feeling all that sorry for herself at the moment, but incredibly guilty for interrupting any plans he might have had for them.

"You're not. Carol..." he said her name and waited for her to look at him before speaking. "I promise, having you here has made this one of the best vacations I have ever had... Even if you did fuck up getting photos of Nessie."

It was such a typical Daryl response, sweet, yet he was unable to get through the sentiment without teasing her. Carol was okay with it though. "Should we start going through all the times you've screwed up royally?"

"I'm going to get the movies," he announced, ignoring her teasing.

"Bring that bag back with you," Carol called after him, knowing it was futile, but hoping he might take pity on her and ease her curiosity. Daryl returned, with a USB and no bag. She pouted. "I still hate you."

They watched two movies, one called Boyhood that was very good and another called The Boy Next Door, which she missed the middle of because she dozed off, not nearly as interested in JLo's ass as Daryl was. When she woke she noticed he'd ordered food and they ate while they watched the rest of the movie.

Carol had another coughing spell which left her chest sore and head pounding. "Maybe I'll just take some medicine and hopefully sleep this off," she said apologetically to Daryl. "Will you stay?" she asked, feeling rather pathetic but not wanting to be alone over night, even if the Nyquil was likely going to knock her out.

"Sure," he nodded. "You care if I watch another movie before I sleep though?"

"Nope, go ahead," she replied, taking a dose of medicine. "Once this kicks in I won't hear a thing." She climbed into bed and snuggled close to Daryl. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up the next morning. She yawned and stretched, feeling pretty groggy, but not nearly as sick as the day before. When she opened her eyes she noticed he was gone.

Maybe he went to get coffee or breakfast, she thought, hoping he had stayed the night like he promised. Did it really matter? Carol asked herself. Not really, but he said he would stay, so she just needed to know he'd been honest about it.

She climbed out of bed and stretched again, then headed for the bathroom. She walked in and was about to pull down her pants to pee when she did a double take. Daryl was in the tub. Sleeping. "Daryl? What are you doing in my tub?"

"Huh?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh hey. Morning."

"What are you doing in here? Did you sleep in there all night?" she asked, noticing there was a pillow in the tub with him.

"Yeah, most of the night," he replied.

"Why?" Carol was baffled. He pulled out his phone and tapped at the screen a few times. Suddenly his phone started playing this weird sound. "Oh my God… no…." she breathed. Daryl nodded. "I sounded like that? I don't even snore…"

"Oh yes you do, trust me," he replied with a laugh.

"Oh… no… It had to be the medicine. I am so sorry," she apologized. Carol was very certain that she normally didn't snore.

"Yeah I considered taking a shot of it to knock myself out too," Daryl said, climbing out of the tub. She was embarrassed until he pulled her into a hug. "Are you feeling better? I can put up with the snorefest as long as you're feeling a bit better."

"A bit," she said hugging him back. "Why didn't you just go back to your room? Sleep in your bed?"

"My Queen wanted me to stay," Daryl replied. "What kind of loyal Knight would I be to leave my damsel alone?"

"Knight? I thought you were my king?" Carol teased.

"Hmm. Well Knights are brave…" Daryl pondered the idea.

"Yeah, but we're fucking. Knights don't fuck the Queen," she went with it.

"Ohhh we're having a royal affair, this is intriguing," Daryl replied, looking excited.

"You're such a dork," Carol giggled. "Mind leaving so I can pee?" The laughing reminded her how bad she had to go.

"You can't pee with me here?" Daryl made no move to leave.

"Um, nope." She did not feel ready to start doing her business with Daryl watching and/or listening.

"It's no big deal," he said, staying put.

Carol sighed. "As your Queen I command you to vacate."

"Well played," Daryl smirked. "Well played." He bowed and backed out of the bathroom with his pillow in hand.

Carol shook her head with a smile. If there was one good thing about having him around when she was feeling rotten it was that he could always make her laugh. "I'm gonna have a quick shower," she said, peeking her head out the door after she peed.

"Okay, I'll go do the same and come back here when I'm done," he replied.

By the time Carol had a hot shower, finished up in the bathroom and put on fresh clothes she was actually feeling pretty good. Her nose was still a bit stuffy and her sinuses were sore, but

otherwise she was doing better. She was just finishing up her makeup when Daryl

knocked. It was kinda strange that he still felt the need to knock, but she called out, "come in."

"Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked from outside the door.

"Ahhhh, yes," she squealed excitedly. She'd actually forgot about the mystery bag, but it all came rushing back and her curiosity exploded once again. Carol quickly finished her mascara and practically ran out of the bathroom. When she saw Daryl she gasped. "Oh. My. God," she mumbled, looking him up and down. "You look… you… look… so sexy, holy fuck," she gushed. "Where did you get that?" Daryl was wearing a green plaid kilt, white socks, black shoes and a white baggy shirt. He had a white sleeveless tank underneath and a sporran around his waist. It might not have been a perfectly traditional highland outfit, but it looked damn close, and incredibly hot.

"Well, I went and talked to the organizers of the Highland games, which apparently start tomorrow. It's very unfortunate, but registration was already closed," Daryl was grinning at the disappointed look on her face. "But… the man was very accommodating and invited me to train with him and a couple buddies… today. This afternoon." She felt the excitement building again. "I said that my, uh, girlfriend… really wanted me to dress traditionally so he was kind enough to help me with this," Daryl waved to his ensemble. Carol lost track of what he said at 'girlfriend'.

"You called me your girlfriend?" she asked, feeling a giddy warmth inside her.

"Oh, yeah… is that okay?" Daryl looked a bit nervous.

"Uh… yeah," Carol said, reaching out to hug him. "It's cute. I like it." She let her hands stray from his back, lower… lower… "Daryl? Remember what we talked about?" She was pretty sure there was nothing under the kilt. "I don't think you're experienced enough to wear your kilt like a true Scot."

"Oh I'll put something on underneath before we leave," he replied, pulling her flush against his body. "I was just thinking… hoping… that the outfit might turn you on, or somethin'?" He looked at her with a devilish grin. "Maybe a quickie before we leave, if you're up for it of course."

Carol kissed him in response - a long, sizzling, deep, penetrating kiss to show him just how turned on she was. She was feeling a lot more comfortable with much of what came before, but the second they got close to joining she started to panic on the inside, becoming completely submissive again.

As usual, Daryl didn't seem to mind. He made love to her like she was the sexiest woman in the world. He made her feel beautiful and cherished. He paid attention to detail, took it easy when she seemed nervous and allowed things to build slowly so she could prepare herself. He had removed his shirt, but he hadn't taken the kilt off and every time Carol opened her eyes and saw it her body responded with a flood of desire. She had no idea why, but it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen the man wear. Oddly, she felt even more turned on than she would have if he was completely naked.

The sense of panic consumed her again as her orgasm approached. "Look at me," Daryl said gently. Carol opened her eyes and stared into his. "Relax and enjoy it," he added, obviously recognizing the change in her. She heard herself whimper and couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes as she got even closer to the edge. Daryl was moving in and out of her quickly, but gently. "Hey, look at me," he said again. Carol forced her eyes open and met his, just as she came. It was so intense that she felt tears prickle her eyes as her body shuddered. "God you're beautiful," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

She really wanted to do something to help him finish, but she simply had no idea what to do, lying there on her back while he fucked her. She reached out and touched his chest, needing to do something with her hands, but she still felt like she should be doing more. Thankfully he didn't take long, so she didn't have much time to beat herself up.

But as soon as he left to find underwear in his room Carol got right back into her negative thoughts. He won't enjoy it much longer. He won't. She had to step up her game somehow. She went in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like the insecurities staring back at her. That's not me, she thought. Carol took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. I'm strong. I'm determined. I'm not scared. I can do this. Those were 4 sentences she said to herself all the time. Any time she had the slightest doubt in her abilities. This was no different.

Carol was definitely determined. The next time she was intimate with Daryl things would be different. She would surprise him. Katy Perry's Roar started running through her mind. "Got the eye of the tiger, a fighter…" she started to hum, which turned into laughing at her level of dork.

She was still giggling when she turned to see Daryl standing in the bathroom doorway giving her a strange look. "And you say I'm weird," he muttered. "Let's go Tiger." Carol blushed, but laughed some more and followed the sexy man in the kilt out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol was still laughing as they got out of the car in the dark and headed inside the castle. She was picturing Daryl attempting the caber toss and the crowd of men scrambling when the pole went sailing in the completely wrong direction. "Oh my God," she snorted. "The look on that guy's face…"

"I caught on eventually," Daryl retorted. Anyone else might have been getting annoyed at the fact she'd been laughing about it for at least 3 hours. All through dinner she would just randomly burst out laughing. "Would you believe me if I said I did it on purpose? Just to be funny?" he asked, holding open a door for her.

Carol shook her head. "Oh no, that was not comic relief, that was nothing but an absolutely epic fail."

"You have to admit that I wasn't too bad at that stone throwing thing," Daryl said, clearly needing his ego stroked.

"Well you looked good while doing it, I'll give you that." While they were training he stripped off the long sleeved shirt and was wearing a tight sleeveless white tank top. All the guys practicing were in amazing shape, but Carol had trouble appreciating the other male forms when she was so distracted by Daryl in the kilt and tank top. His arms were incredible.

They stopped at her door and she looked at him. "I had so much fun today. I think I'm gonna call it a night though, I'm kinda tired." Truth was, she wasn't even close to being tired, but she needed a few minutes to prepare herself for what she had planned. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Daryl gave her a nod of understanding, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Did you want me to stay again?" he asked hopefully.

Carol shook her head, "I'll be okay tonight. And you might actually get some sleep, in a bed."

He leaned in and kissed her. "And maybe if you fall asleep you can stop laughing for a few hours."

She bit her lip, "Maybe."

They said goodnight and she slipped into her room. She had to get ready fast. She couldn't risk the fact he might actually end up falling asleep before she was ready. And she certainly didn't want to give him time to jerk off, assuming he wasn't getting any.

Carol went in the bathroom and had the fastest shower of her life. The day had been a bit on the warm side and she wanted to make sure she was fresh and clean, for her own peace of mind. She brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and then looked at herself in the mirror.

She took a deep breath, but it did absolutely nothing to calm her nerves. She examined her naked body in the mirror, taking note of any flaw she saw. Stop, Carol told herself. She changed her mindset and started to make note of the things she saw that she liked. She knew she had a great body, particularly for her age, but for any age really. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but very few were.

"Okay, you can do this," she spoke to her reflection. Carol grabbed her cell phone. She would try a text first, if that didn't work she would call his room. _Hey, I need you. Can you come over here? Door's unlocked._

Thankfully his reply was instant. _Be right there._

Carol ran out to the other room and jumped into bed, pulling the covers up over her. She was barely settled and he burst in. "Carol? Carol? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He was wearing a robe and likely not a stitch underneath or he wouldn't have put it on. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"Come closer," she said softly, trying to sound pathetic and keep the rouse up a little longer. "I need you to see something." He walked to the edge of the bed, concern etched on his face. When he was standing right beside her Carol flung back the covers to reveal her naked body. "What do you think?" she asked, flirtatiously.

Daryl started to smile. "What's this? I thought you were tired…"

"Guess I got a second wind," she returned his smile and sat up, reaching for the tie on his robe. She tried to ignore the fact that her hand was shaking. Carol decided if nothing else, she could at least fake her way through it - she was good at that.

The robe opened and confirmed her guess that he was naked underneath. Se reached out and touched him, just a light brush or her fingertips low on his belly. She was pretty sure it affected her, more than it affected him. There was a nervous quivering starting inside her, related to the rush of desire and aching need she felt for him.

Daryl was looking down at her - she could feel his eyes. It made her even more nervous, but she continued to touch him, trailing her fingers along the outside of his muscular legs, around behind to his ass, keeping her eyes trained on his dick. She liked watching it grow as he become more and more aroused.

She touched and teased him, slowly and gently until he was hard. Daryl didn't move an inch, just stood, quietly observing and enjoying. Carol had no idea what to do next, her decision made even harder by the fact that her nerves were completely clouding her brain. Focus, she told herself. Get him in bed.

She reached for his hand and indicated she wanted him in bed. He climbed in and dutifully laid on his back. Fuck, he knows exactly what to do and he's not even calling the shots, she thought, panic rising again. Thankfully the fact that her mind was a fucking mess wasn't stopping her body from responding to what was happening. She could feel how wet and slippery she was between her legs. Now what? she wondered again. Get on, ride him, a voice answered. At least there was some semblance of sanity in her mind somewhere.

Carol climbed on top of him and straddled Daryl at the waist. She hesitated, afraid to meet his eyes, worried he might be amused by her fumbling attempts. Her heart was pounding as she tried to line up and get him inside her. She could feel the tip of his dick as she pushed back, but it wasn't going in. She tried a couple more times, frustration building inside her right along side the embarrassment. This wasn't the first fucking time she'd been on top of a man. It wasn't even the first time she'd taken a dick inside herself without any assistance. So why the fuck wasn't it working? Carol knew exactly why. She was too damn nervous. Even her legs were shaking. And then… tears. She didn't want to cry. It wouldn't make it any better, only worse. But the harder she fought to control it, the more difficult it got to hold back.

"Carol, hey, what's wrong?" Daryl asked, grabbing her hips to stop her attempts. "Look at me. Are you crying? Why are you crying?"

She swiped at the tears angrily. She couldn't remember a time she was ever this mad at herself. "I wanted to surprise you," she sniffed. "I wanted to show you I could take control… I didn't want you to get bored doing everything while I just lay there and enjoy it. And look at me…" she held out her hand, it was shaking almost uncontrollable. "I'm shaking. Crying like a baby. And I can't even get your fucking dick inside me," she hissed. "How pathetic is that? Seriously? What are you doing with someone like me?"

"Enough," Daryl silenced her. His voice was firm, but not angry. "You don't have to do this," he started. "I was perfectly fine with the way things were going. I don't expect you to be an expert after only a few times. No one learns that fast - not even you."

"Especially not me," Carol added. Her words received a look of disapproval. "Sorry," she muttered.

"And as for what I'm doing with someone like you…" he paused and made sure she was looking at him. "I'm with you because… I love you."

Carol gasped. She was not expecting to hear those words. Not even close. "No you don't," she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, I do," he insisted. "I've known for a long time. I knew before we even had sex for the first time."

"Yeah, well maybe that changed your mind," Carol sighed.

"Nope. Not even close. It only made me love you even more." Daryl reached for her hands and linked their fingers. "You have no idea how sexy and special you are," he said, pulling one of her hands to his lips and kissing it. "Please believe me when I say this… I love you. I love everything about you. It doesn't matter what you do, it's perfect to me."

Carol was crying again, but this time for a much different reason. "I love you too," she admitted. "I told you the other night, when you were sleeping. I was too chicken to say it to your face." Daryl gave her a little grin and they gazed at each other, letting their words sink in completely. "I still want to do this," she said softly. "I want you to tell me how. Tell me what you like."

Daryl nodded and let go of her hands. "Relax," he whispered, placing his hands on her hips. Carol took a deep breath and relaxed her body. He shifted slightly underneath her and put some pressure on her thighs, guiding her back onto his dick. Once she had the tip inside Carol finished herself, so she was sitting on him, his cock buried deep inside her. It could have been overwhelming if she hadn't found new determination after his declaration of love. It felt so good to be on top of him, joined, looking into each others eyes.

He tugged at her hips, lifting her up and pushing her back down, showing her the speed and motion that he wanted. After a few times guiding her he let go, allowing her to take over on her own. Carol found an angle that felt good for her too and kept the rhythm he'd set. Daryl touched her breasts, cupping them in his hands, and squeezed, rubbing her nipples while he did. She sighed and tried not to let it distract her from what she was doing. She closed her eyes and focused, enjoying the feel of moving on him, finding just the right spot where she could rub her swollen clit against him as she came down and went back up.

"Mmm, yeah, that's good," Daryl groaned. His encouragement made her feel like she was doing it right, and the nerves started to slip away. After a few minutes she felt his hands on her hips again, stopping her and Carol opened her eyes. "I wanna fuck you now," he said, leaving it as a question, allowing her to decide. "I'll tell you things you can do that drive me crazy," he offered, sealing the deal.

"Okay," she agreed, slipping off him and lying down on her back. Daryl got up and switched positions, expertly slipping inside her. Once again she felt blissfully full.

"Touch yourself," he instructed. "Play with your clit while I fuck you." Carol looked up at him, surprised. She always thought that guys hated it when a woman had to help herself reach an orgasm. "I love watching you get yourself off. It's been on my mind since the other night. If I can see that, while I'm fucking you too, God," he groaned. "It'll be so damn hot."

She slid a hand down and found the swollen nub, sensitive to her touch, and rubbed it gently while he watched and moved in and out of her slowly. "When I do something you like let me know," Daryl said, in a husky voice. "Sigh, moan, tell me you like it, anything... It turns me on so much to know you're enjoying it." She nodded. "And never be afraid to tell me what you want, or to stop doing something if you don't like it."

When he began to speed up his strokes she rubbed herself faster and Carol felt the erotic build start deep inside her. It felt amazing. She remembered what he's said and moaned with pleasure. "Mmm, that feels so good," she sighed.

She closed her eyes and let go. She let go of being shy or scared. She let go of being restrained or embarrassed. She just let go. It was the first time she'd been completely inhibited with him. She let herself be loud. She let herself make all the noises her body wanted to make. The moans from deep inside her, the sighs that escaped the back of her throat, and the high pitched tiny peeps as she moved closer and closer to the edge… to that moment of complete silence… before she cried out, loudly, to match the level of ecstasy she was feeling.

When she came back to reality Daryl was holding her, stroking her hair. She was gathered up in his arms, still joined, though she was pretty sure he had finished as well. "That was perfect," he whispered in her ear. "I told you you're perfect."

She looked at him. And for the first time she saw it. She truly saw how much he loved her. She saw that he was speaking the truth. As long as she'd known him she had always been good at reading Daryl. But she'd never seen this look before. It was unmistakable. He loved her. Before she had a chance to get too lost in her thoughts he spoke, "So did you still need me? Or am I supposed to leave now?"

Carol smiled at him. "If I promise not to snore, do you think you could stay?"

"I'd stay even if you snore like a lumberjack," he replied, laying down beside her. She snuggled against his chest feeling happier and more fulfilled than she had in perhaps her entire life. She took a deep breath and sighed contently. Carol closed her eyes and the room was quiet, except for their breathing… until the memories returned and she started to giggle. "Fuck off," Daryl grumbled. She opened her eyes to see a smile on his lips and fell asleep soon after with a smile on hers.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Thank you guys so much for reading this one. Hope you enjoyed it :) I'll try to focus on Welcome to New York and finishing up Nuits en Dentelle. After that I'm not sure what I'll work on next so if you have requests - speak now :)_

 **Chapter 14 - Conclusion**

Carol couldn't believe how fast time had flown by when she woke the morning of their final day in Scotland. In a few hours they would board a plane to fly home. Everything about the remainder of the trip had been amazing. They did day trips to see the countryside, visited several museums and art galleries, dined at unique, authentic local restaurants, and spent a lot of time getting to know each other in ways they never had before. They were connected on a deeper level, both physically and emotionally, and they each had knowledge to offer and share.

Daryl was teaching her a lot of things in bed and he was a patient and loving instructor. She wasn't just learning about what he liked, she was learning so much more about herself. She felt more confident telling him where she wanted to be touched, or the things she wanted him to do to her. He never made her feel embarrassed or shy about her request, no matter what it was. He simply complied and gave her exactly what she wanted. It was extremely liberating to be able to not only ask for whatever she needed, but to know what that was.

Carol was still working on the counterpart to that - feeling confident and comfortable doing what he wanted. She felt butterflies when he requested something new, still not confident she could do it right, or do it the way he wanted. But once again, Daryl never made her feel bad about it and she was open to his constructive criticism. She decided early on that she wouldn't let herself feel bad about the critique because it was the only way to grow. It was the same as anything else in the world - If no one told you when you were doing something wrong you could never fix it and improve.

While he was her teacher in the bedroom Carol was his teacher out in the world. She was doing her best to get Daryl to slow down and take the time to appreciate things. She loved to people watch, but he was far too fidgety to partake for long. She quickly found ways to make it more interesting for him so they could both enjoy something she absolutely loved. Carol would use her observational skills and her deep love of psychology to profile the people they watched. Daryl was fascinated with her stories and was always looking for a new subject for her to study. She wasn't sure if he believed in her profiling skills or just thought she was making up great stories, but it didn't matter. They both enjoyed it and that's what was important.

Carol was pretty sure they had learned more about each other in the past few days than they had in all the years they'd know one another. It was refreshing to know him on a much deeper level. Daryl was a very smart guy. Much more intelligent than people gave him credit for. Where he was lacking was the empathy department and the ability to put himself in other's shoes and see how his words and actions affected other people. It wasn't that he was cruel. Daryl was actually one of the most caring and loving people she knew - to a fault. There were times he was so focussed on making one person happy that he failed to notice that he was hurting others. Carol talked with him at great lengths about love, hate, friendship, trust and family, how to prioritize, when to keep his mouth shut etc. And in the end she was pretty confident that she had gotten through to him. Unfortunately, when the light bulb finally came on he felt like shit for a long time. Eventually Carol distracted him and made him feel better with a little sexual healing. But he made her promise that if she noticed him doing it again that she would point it out, every time. She promised and knew it would likely take several reminders before he learned.

For the majority of the trip Carol had done a really good job at not focussing on what would happen when they got back to the states. She had put it out of her mind for several days, but it consumed her from the second she woke that morning. She'd been with him all day, every day. How could she go from that to not knowing when she would see him again? It wasn't like they lived far apart, and Carol knew in her heart they would figure it all out. But as friends there were times they could go many days without seeing each other - and she was pretty sure she couldn't bear that any longer.

"You have barely said two words since we woke up," Daryl said, eying her suspiciously.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking too much," she said, making a weak attempt at deflecting.

"Bout what?" he asked, taking a bite of the pastry he was eating for breakfast.

Carol tapped her fingers on the table, staring at him silently. Finally she spoke, "About what happens when we get home and you go back to work, and Merle and doing your usual thing."

"Thought you might be looking forward to some time alone by now," Daryl tried to make a joke.

But Carol wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Well I'm not," she snapped, a little snarkier than she intended. "Why? Are you?"

Daryl didn't answer. He simply stood up, walked over and somehow managed to climb into the lounge chair behind her. She felt his hands on her shoulders and sighed. She quit talking and quit worrying and just let him massage it all away. Eventually he spoke up. "We'll figure it out, I promise. We can sit down and figure out some sort of schedule. I'll visit you more often because I know you like being at your place and, let's be honest - Merle isn't there." He continued to massage her. "Maybe you could come hunting with me sometime?"

Carol pondered the suggestion. She really had no desire to kill things, but the idea of wandering around in the woods, watching him do his thing was very appealing. "I would like that," she said. Carol took a deep breath and let herself smile. "I want to make this work. I'm willing to compromise. But are you?" she asked.

"Of course, name it. I'll do anything for you," Daryl said, kissing her neck. "Almost anything," he added. "No, wait… I'll do anything."

Carol chuckled. "I'm just thinking maybe we can do normal things together, that normal couples do. Go out for dinner. Go see a movie. And maybe… maybe you'd consider giving up a couple of hunting weekends so we can do other stuff? It would be nice to have a quiet weekend together once in awhile."

"Oh thank God," Daryl sighed. "I thought you were going to ask me to…" he whispered the rest in her ear and Carol started to giggle.

"No, God no. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," she said, sighing as he sucked at her neck.

"I hate to do this… but we really should start taking things to the car. Make sure we get to the airport in time…" Daryl slipped out from behind her.

"Yep, you're right," she agreed, standing up.

Before she could get too far he pulled her into a hug. "No worries, okay? We're gonna make this work, I promise." He brushed her lips twice and released her reluctantly. Carol knew he had to before one thing led to another and they really did miss their flight.

She was sad to leave the castle and hoped they would return there someday. It would always hold special memories of the start of their relationship. It was a time you only get to go through once together and it was a time she would never forget. Carol committed the scenery to mind as they made the journey to the airport.

When they were almost there she got a text. Daryl got one at the same time and they both glanced quickly at their phones. "Yours from Merle?" Carol asked as she read the text: Looks like there are tons of peeps in the ATL. Party at my place. 8pm. Be there!

"Yeah, he's throwing a party tonight…" Daryl said, pulling up to the rental car drop off. "So much for returning to a nice quiet house to sleep off my jetlag," he sighed.

At first Carol was excited to get to spend another night with him, knowing after the party she would end up staying the night if they both drank. But once they boarded the plane and she got lost in her own mind she started to look at it a little differently. Daryl hadn't planned the party for her or to get to spend more time together, and he didn't even seem that excited about it - he just wanted to go home and rest. Maybe she should just decline the offer and go her own way once they were home.

A couple hours into the flight she found herself glaring at Daryl while he was sleeping. She was feeling very passive aggressive and while she seethed inside and shot him dirty looks when he wouldn't see them, when they talked or interacted she made it seem as if everything was absolutely fine.

It got worse when they were actually at the party though. Everytime she caught sight of him, laughing or having fun with someone else she had to resist the urge to kick him in the nuts. She tried to chalk it up to the fact that she was suffering from extreme jet lag by that point and it was making her oversensitive and cranky. But she couldn't deny the irritation she felt.

She was her usual sweet and charming self throughout the night. People were quickly noticing that her and Daryl had hooked up and she was asked about it several times. Sasha, who may have been a little drunk, even asked what Daryl was like in bed. And Carol… who had been pounding back a few too many as well, actually answered - in detail. "Someday I'll find out what Abe is like," Sasha sighed, gazing at him from across the room.

Carol had no idea Sasha was smitten with their friend, but she approved. Sasha was a darling and they would make a cute couple if it ever happened. Later in the evening, after a few more beverages, she grabbed Abe and hauled him off to the patio. "Sasha has the hots for you. Ask her to stay the night. I'll tell Merle you're in the guest room," she commanded. Abe looked shocked. "Shit. Those were mutually exclusive statements," Carol sighed. "She had the hots for you. And she's very drunk. You should ask her to stay."

Abe still looked confused. "Are you suggesting I take advantage of her? While she's drunk?"

"Fuck," Carol hissed. "I'm not saying this right. The guest room has two beds. Ask her to stay because she's drunk. No sense sending her home alone in a cab. Then, in the morning, when she's not drunk… remember she has the hots for you. Got it?"

"Ohhhh," Abe nodded as her words finally sunk in.

"She'd be good for you," Carol added, before kissing him quickly on the cheek and leaving Abe alone with a lot of new information to think about.

When she stepped back inside Daryl crept up behind her and wrapped her in a hug. "You ready to get out of here?" He asked seductively in her ear. Her body responded instantly despite the voice in her head reminding her she was annoyed with him. "Thought maybe we could head to your place. Get out of here."

Well this wasn't what she was expecting. "Yeah," she replied, telling herself it was more because she was tired than anything else. They said their goodbyes and headed to her place. Daryl had even left the drinking to her so he could drive them home. Carol was feeling buzzed, enough to loosen her filter dramatically as evident at the party, but not even close to being drunk.

The whole way home she sang along to the radio to try and distract from the irritation that was threatening to build to rage. She knew she was likely over reacting. He was going home with her now, so didn't it make what she was angry about moot? No, it didn't - he only wanted to come to her place because it was quiet and he was tired. Carol knew the jet lag and exhaustion had her thinking irrationally and crazy, but she couldn't make herself stop.

By the time they stepped through her front door she was ready to explode. She took a deep breath and spun, ready to attack. "Oh… wow… you look mad…" Daryl stammered. "What did I do?" he asked, eyes wide.

Carol's heart was pounding and the alcohol in combination with her anger was making it very difficult to concentrate, but she got out what she needed to say, "You didn't want to go to that party. You didn't want to spend another evening with me. If Merle hadn't planned that party you would be there sleeping and I would be here - alone."

Daryl was smiling. "You think Merle planned that party?" he asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"He didn't plan the party Carol, I did…" His words took a long time to sink in. "I heard a bunch of old friends were in town and I wanted to surprise you. I thought you would like to see Glenn and Maggie, Rosita and Spencer..." He grinned wider. "And I kinda wanted them all to see us together."

"You planned it? For me?" Carol said, the ice quickly melting from her heart. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Daryl shrugged, "I thought I'd just let Merle take credit for putting a smile on your face and then I'd find another way to make you smile when we got back here." He reached for her, "I had no idea you would take it that way… How long have you been mad at me?"

Carol gave him an apologetic look. "Let's just say it's a good thing you were napping on the plane and didn't see the death stare you were getting."

He laughed. "You could have said something."

She shook her head, "The funny part is, I'm not usually passive aggressive like that. Oh well, it's over. Let's get back to that part where you were going to put a smile on my face…" She decided she wasn't going to feel foolish about the misunderstanding. The blame was completely shared, but it was also a reminder that open communication was best and she swore to live by that from that point on.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do this all night," Daryl said, sweeping her off her feet into his arms and attacking her lips with a kiss that commanded her complete attention. It also opened the floodgates inside her and her desire for him released explosively, taking control of her entire body. She had to have him. Immediately. There was no time to waste. This would not be a slow ride not even close. She needed to be fucked. Maybe it was the alcohol making her feel more desperate, but that was the best word to describe her craving for him - desperate.

"Put me down," she commanded. "You gotta fuck me now… I need you now…" Carol pleaded with him. She made it clear she wasn't taking no for an answer while at the same time making it seem like it was still his choice. This would not be a teaching or learning moment, it was clear what she wanted and Daryl would give it to her. "Make it rough," she added, biting down hard on her lip. "You can show me how much you love me in the morning. Right now I want you to show my how badly you want to give me exactly what I want. You know what I want. Now give it to me."

Daryl crashed her into the wall and reached a hand behind her head to pull her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, attacking her mouth, as he roughly worked at her pants with his free hand. When he got them open he shoved a hand inside her panties reaching his fingers deep into her folds. He groaned, "fuck, you're so wet." He released her head and tore at his own pants, keeping the other hand right where it was, giving her a taste of what was to come as he prodded her, sinking his fingers into her slick core.

The second his dick sprung free Carol couldn't wait any longer. "Now Daryl, you gotta do it now." He was hard and ready. She wrapped her hand around his dick and squeezed, feeling it throb beneath her fingers. She squeezed a little harder and he groaned. If he wasn't going to give her what she wanted she would keep squeezing tighter until he did. Daryl tried to fuck her hand, but her grip was too tight. Finally he tore himself away, grabbed her roughly and spun her around.

He yanked her jeans and panties down in one pull and pressed his erection hard against the crack of her ass, gliding up and down as he rubbed against her. "Is this what you want?" he breathed into her ear.

"Fuck me Daryl," she hissed, trying to remain in control.

"Beg for it," he replied, continued to grind against her with his cock.

"No fucking way," she fought back. "I'm not begging. You're gonna do what you're told for once. Fuck me."

"Beg," he shot back. Carol shook her head and bent over, spreading her legs as far as her pants around her ankles would let her. A low groan escaped him and she felt her vaginal area throbbing with the erotic sound he'd just made. "Fine. You win," he grunted, plunging into her in one swift motion.

Carol cried out with pleasure, finally… finally she was getting what she wanted. Daryl didn't waste any time getting started. He fucked her, hard and rough, just like she'd asked for. At first she felt like she was going to fall forward, but finally relaxed as his grip tightened, holding her steady to receive his thrusts. She could hear the slaps as their bodies made contact over and over again. The sound itself turned her on even more.

Every time she thought he couldn't possibly fuck her any faster Daryl sped up and she took it happily. Being bent over for so long was making her incredibly woozy. Or maybe it's the vodka, Carol thought. That, combined with the steady thumping, shaking her entire body over and over again was making her head hurt. This must be what they mean by fucking your brains out, she thought, smiling at her own little joke. She was more than willing to take a little pain for so much pleasure.

She came - thoroughly, happily, blissfully - in a way left left her legs feeling like they were made of rubber. The only thing keeping Carol on her feet was him holding her up. Just when she was sure she was going to collapse she heard him grunt and the pounding stopped. Daryl kept himself buried deep inside her as he released.

When he pulled out and Carol tried to stand she almost fell over. He grabbed her quickly and pulled her against him. He was breathing hard, practically panting from exertion. She leaned against his chest, feeling it rise up and down rapidly and hearing the thumping of his heart. "You did good," she sighed.

"You make it easy," Daryl puffed, holding her tight. When he was breathing more normal and she was feeling a little less weak in the knees they made their way to the bedroom. Carol was absolutely exhausted and he looked incredibly tired. He was way better at going on little sleep than she was, but she could tell he was ready to crash.

They both stripped off any remaining clothes and pretty much fell into bed. Daryl snuggled close and spoke between yawns. It was somehow still romantic. "This will work. I promise you. I love you and we'll do this." He yawned again.

"I love you too and you're right, we will," Carol replied, closing her eyes. This time she wholeheartedly believed it.

 _ **The end!**_


End file.
